Mi Guardián
by CrystalMoonKiss
Summary: Roy es enviado a una misión secreta donde debe probar que se usan prisioneros para experimentos. Sin embargo, se dará cuenta que la realidad es aún más terrible cuando encuentre a un niño especial en ese lugar. Parental!RoyEd, AU
1. Prólogo

La versión en español de mi segundo fanfic tal y como lo prometí Vamos, para no perder la costumbre XD. ¡Espero que les guste!

"**Mi guardián"  
****"Prologo"**

"Comienzo a sentirme claustrofóbico"

Roys suspiró y pasó su mano por su negro cabello al tiempo que se dejaba caer sobre su silla. El hombre solamente contestaba con "Mm" ante los argumentos de la mujer al otro lado de la línea que le decía que tenía que hacer esto aún ante las quejas que daba casi todos los días. Por supuesto que sabía que tenía que hacerlo, veía la razón todos los días, pero comenzaba a hartarse.

"No puedes volver a casa hasta que me compres el anillo", le recordó Riza mientras escribía algunas cosas en un pedazo de papel que tenía en su mano.

El hombre suspiró de nuevo, eso quería decir que no podía dejar el lugar hasta que tuviese prueba sólida e irrebatible.

"Lo sé, lo sé. Creo que estoy más cerca de elegir el mejor del catálogo que me enviaste"

"Bien. Te llamaré mañana entonces"

Roy dejó el teléfono y contempló el cielo a través de la ventana por un momento. Lo habían mandado a esta misión desde hace dos meses y sabía que estaba más y más cerca a la verdad. 'Sólo aguanta un poco más…al menos hazlo por él'.

De repente, escuchó un toque en la puerta que lo sacó de sus pensamientos y se apresuró a abrirla para encontrar una mujer con una bata blanca y el nombre de Dr. Lyra bordado al otro lado de la puerta.

"Buenos días, Dr. Mustang", le saludó con una sonrisa, "Comenzaremos ya con los experimentos del día, si gusta acompañarnos"

El hombre asintió agradecido de que se hubiera tomado la molestia en avisarle y tomó su propia bata blanca para seguir a la mujer a través del corredor manteniendo sus ojos en el suelo y sus manos dentro de las bolsas de la prenda. Ambos caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron ante una puerta que protegía el cuarto de experimentos, lugar totalmente blanco que, según Roy, despedía un olor más a hospital que a un laboratorio.

Uno de los hombres dentro del lugar alzó su mano saludándolo, "Buenos días, Dr. Mustang"

"Buenos días, Dr. Marcoh, Dr. Knox"

Ambos hombres asintieron como su manera de saludarlo y todos tomaron asiento ante una gran mesa donde abrieron algunos de los cientos de libros que estaban sobre la mesa para comenzar a discutir algunas sustancias mientras el pelinegro escuchaba la conversación bastante aburrido. Sin embargo, hizo uso de su pobres dotes actorales para hacerles creer que encontraba todo bastante interesante mientras mezclaba algunas sustancias.

No sabía exactamente cuántas horas había tenido que fingir ya ese día, pero Roy hizo su mejor esfuerzo para ocultar cuan exasperado estaba ya ahogando su milésimo bostezo, de verdad odiaba esos días. Todo era mucho más llevadero cuando salían a los jardines a aplicar algunos experimentos con alquimia ya que él era el experto en el área.

Un golpeteo en la puerta de cristal del laboratorio llamó la atención de todos repentinamente y una joven entró al lugar disculpándose, "Dr. Marcoh, L001 hoy está un poco…fuera de control"

El hombre alzó una ceja, "¿Lo cual significa qué?"

"No quiere cooperar. Creo que está de mal humor"

"Sabes que eso no importa, no necesitamos su permiso. Fórzalo"

La mujer se mordió el labio moviéndose un tanto nerviosa, "De verdad no quiere, Doctor"

Marcoh le echó una mirada a su amigo, el Dr. Knox, esperando apoyo de su parte. El hombre se puso de pie y tomó un libro, "¿Al menos ha dicho por qué no quiere cooperar?"

"Si, dijo que se supone que hoy es su día libre y quiere jugar ajedrez…con el Dr. Mustang"

Roy levantó la cabeza sorprendido pero aliviado al mismo tiempo; esto podría ser su salvación para salir de ahí y hacer algo más interesante.

Marcoh solamente dio un suspiro resignado, "De acuerdo, denle su día libre y lleve al Dr. Mustang con él"

La mujer asintió y Roy se puso de pie para seguirla a través del pasillo. Puso todo su empeño para esconder la enorme sonrisa que quería salir de sus labios ya que jugar ajedrez era millones de veces más entretenido que leer libros médicos. Llegaron ante una puerta pronto y ella la abrió haciéndose un lado.

Roy entró a la habitación, igualmente incolora, muebles incluidos. Siempre tenía la idea de que no podrá dormir si su cuarto fuese igual, era demasiado inquietante. El hombre tomó asiento en una de las sillas y esperó golpeando la mesa con sus dedos.

Finalmente, la puerta se abrió y su sonrisa cambió a una mueca de suficiencia. Enfrente de él, estaba un niño rubio de 10 años caminando hacia él mientras trenzaba su cabello rápidamente ya que al parecer no esperaba que llegase a su habitación tan rápido.

"Me dijeron que estabas llorando porque nadie quiso jugar ajedrez contigo", le dijo abriendo el tablero.

"No te creas la gran cosa, sé que morías de aburrimiento con los doctores. Solo intentaba salvarte", el chico le dijo devolviéndole la mueca mientras tomaba asiento frente a él.

Roy tomó las piezas de ajedrez para acomodarlas en su lugar, "Claro. ¿Cómo has estado? No te había visto desde hace 3 días"

El hombre notó como los ojos dorados del chico perdieron brillo ante la pregunta, "Bien, como siempre creo". El rubio movió uno de sus peones y retiró con su mano algunos mechones de cabello que caían por su rostro mientras Roy hacía su movimiento.

"¿Por qué pediste que viniese a jugar ajedrez? Pensé que no te agradaba"

"No me agradas", le contestó recargándose en el respaldo de la silla, "Pero eres el mejor jugador de aquí y me gustan los retos"

Roy movió una de sus piezas y sonrió con suficiencia, "Me halaga que un genio alquimista piense que soy un reto"

"…Eres bastante arrogante"

"Y orgulloso de serlo"

El rubio reposó su mentón en su mano analizando el tablero y movió uno de sus caballeros. Roy, por su parte, lo miró fijamente por un momento un tanto curioso. El chico al parecer odiaba a todos los doctores del lugar y se suponía que él mismo era uno…por qué entonces lo llamaba continuamente para jugar ajedrez, cartas o simplemente para hablar?

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?", el hombre dijo repentinamente haciendo que diese un pequeño respingo, pero asintió, "¿Por qué confías en mi?"

El rubio levantó la mirada sorprendido por la pregunta, pero inmediatamente movió sus ojos hacia el tablero, "Porque los demás doctores no confían en ti"

Respuesta interesante, por decir menos, "¿Y por qué piensas que no confían en mí?"

"El Dr. Knox llegó aquí hace no mucho y el Dr. Marcoh lo dejó entrar la sección clasificada casi inmediatamente. Tú llegaste hace dos meses y no te han dejado entrar aún", el chico le dijo como si lo que estaba diciendo no tuviese mayor importancia y tomó un sorbo a su vaso con agua.

Roy, por otro lado, frunció el ceño, "¿Por qué te llevan con ellos? ¿Porque eres un genio?"

El chico levantó la mirada y sonrió con suficiencia, "Tienes bastantes preguntas hoy, ¿no lo crees? Sabes que no me tienen permitido hablarte de eso"

El hombre suspiró en resignación y movió su alfil haciendo que el rubio golpeara la mesa levemente con su puño ya que estaba en desventaja, "Te conozco desde hace un mes ya, al menos podrías decirme tu nombre"

El niño casi dejaba caer el peón que había tomado del tablero ante la pregunta, pero solamente lo ignoró y completó su movimiento en silencio, "Deja de hacer preguntas, por favor"

Roy lo echó una mirada, pero luego simplemente asintió y analizó el tablero. Así que los doctores no confiaban en él todavía…esto era realmente malo. A lo mejor solamente estaban siendo cautelosos porque hacían algo que no deberían….

"¿Ya elegiste el anillo para tu novia?", el chico le preguntó repentinamente con una larga sonrisa burlona.

El pelinegro negó con la cabeza, "Es difícil, ¿sabes? Para mi todos se ven idénticos y me está tomando más tiempo del que planeaba"

El rubio movió su caballero y sonrió, "Apresúrate o encontrará a un mejor prometido que tu"

"Si, si", le dijo mientras movía uno de sus peones.

"¿Hasta cuándo vas a estar aquí?"

Roy sonrió con suficiencia, "¿Por qué? ¿Ya quieres que me vaya tan pronto?"

"Oh no, no creo que tenga tanta suerte. Estarás atorado conmigo por unos cuantos meses más al menos, ¿verdad"

"Depende"

El rubio alzó una ceja, "¿Depende de qué?"

"Si soy capaz de elegir el anillo correcto pronto"

El chico se le quedó viendo casi en shock, pero movió su cabeza tratando de salir del trance, "Estas huyendo de ella, ¿verdad?"

"…No exactamente, pero quizá"

El niño casi echó una risa, pero decidió permanecer quieto. En ese momento, la Dra. Lyra abrió la puerta de la habitación y caminó hacia el rubio; Roy inmediatamente notó la expresión de miedo que el chico intentaba esconder.

"L001, tenemos que proceder hoy"

"…¿P-por qué?", titubeó el chico con una voz que sorprendió a Roy.

"No lo sé, sólo son órdenes. Dr. Mustang, puede acompañarnos esta vez"

El chico volteó a ver al pelinegro y bajó el rostro sintiéndose derrotado, por lo que Lyra lo empujó suavemente. El hombre se puso de pie y los siguió a ambos notando como el niño empuñaba sus manos, pero al parecer estaban…¿temblando? ¿De miedo quizá?

Bueno, de todas maneras ahora iba camino a descubrir si la razón por la que estaba en ese lugar era real y tenía que mostrar una buena actuación o le podría costar la vida. Sin embargo, en el fondo, deseaba que no fuese real.


	2. Bienvenido, Dr Mustang

¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo! Espero actualizar este más seguido debido a que es nada más traducción, pero ya veremos cómo ando de tiempo y a que estoy trabajando XD.

"**Bienvenido, Dr. Mustang"**

Tres meses antes, Roy Mustang estaba en su escritorio firmando algunos documentos mientras sus subordinados jugaban una partida de Shogi…mejor dicho, Breda pateaba el trasero de Havoc en Shogi con Falman y Fuery riendo por su humillante derrota. El hombre les echó una mirada fastidiado, por lo que todos los presentes siguieron hablando en susurros.

"Tengo que terminar todo esto antes del almuerzo y no están ayudando en lo absoluto"

Havoc dio un gruñido impaciente, "…Tenía esos papeles desde hace 5 días, no debería quejarse ahora"

Mustang lo miró duramente ante el comentario, por lo que el hombre decidió volver al juego descubriendo que Breda estaba a solo un paso de ganar. Maldito sea.

En ese momento, Riza abrió la puerta y caminó hacia el escritorio del Coronel con un sobre en su mano. Roy simplemente dio un suspiro de resignación.

"¿Más papeleo?"

"De hecho, no, señor" , ella contestó entregándole el documento, "El General Mayor Hakuro me pidió que le diese esto, pero no me dijo qué era exactamente"

Roy alzó una ceja y se apresuró a abrir el sobre mientras todos se acercaban para saber de qué se trataba todo esto. El hombre leyó el documento rápidamente mientras todos notaban los gestos extraños que este trazaba en su rostro.

"¡DEBEN estar bromeando!", el hombre vociferó entre dientes tirando el papel, "Eso dice que tengo un mes para prepararme para infiltrarme en el 5o. Laboratorio como doctor".

Los ojos de todos se abrieron de par y par. Esta misión no era nada común, no para un Coronel al menos.

"…¿Un doctor?", repitió Fuery, "¿Debe aprender en un mes lo que le toma a una persona en años para ser un doctor?"

"Eso parece, pero debo saber cuál es el objetivo de esto y por qué me eligieron a mí", el hombre siseó molesto al tiempo que caminaba hacia la puerta, "No pueden solamente 'ordenarme' a hacer algo como eso"

"De hecho, si pueden", Falman le interrumpió, por lo que Mustang se dio la media vuelta y le echó una mirada asesina que hizo que decidiera cerrar la boca.

"Volveré enseguida", Roy murmuró para luego azotar la puerta tras de sí.

Todos se miraron unos a otros preocupados, pero no había nada que pudiesen hacer al respecto. Por su lado, Roy caminó rápidamente por el pasillo tratando de no correr. Ahora era un Coronel y no podían ordenarle desaparecer de su cargo por meses a hacer algo que un State Alchemist podía hacer.

Roy tocó a la puerta y la abrió cuando escuchó un 'Pase' desde dentro.

"Ah, Coronel Mustang, entre"

El hombre cerró la puerta y caminó hacia el escritorio deteniéndose enfrente del hombre y saludando al General Mayor.

"Asumo que está aquí para discutir la misión que le he asignado", Hakuro se adelantó esbozando una sonrisa.

"Si señor", le contestó bajando la mano, "Debo decir que estoy confundido"

"¿Y por qué sería eso?"

"No entiendo por qué me ha asignado una misión más apropiada para un State Alchemists…una misión que debería ser asignada a un State Alchemist de hecho"

El General Mayor lo miró fijamente, todavía sonriendo. Entonces, se puso de pie y se acercó al Coronel, "Piensa eso porque no le he dicho la razón, tome asiento"

Mustang alzó una ceja pero obedeció de todas maneras, por lo que el General Mayor volvió a su asiento y sonrió.

"Esta es información clasificada, solamente usted y su equipo pueden saber acerca de esto, ¿está claro?", Roy frunció el ceño y asintió…esto debía ser bastante serio. "Algunos Generales me han hecho saber que les preocupa lo que está sucediendo en el 5o. laboratorio. En teoría es usado para Experimentos de Alto Perfil que involucran alquimia y animales por supuesto, pero temen que los científicos – llamados doctores como cubierta – estén utilizando prisioneros".

"…¿Humanos?", Roy murmuró abriendo los ojos como platos, "'¿Usted de verdad piensa que ellos…?"

"No lo sé con seguridad, ese es el por qué no puedo mandar un State Alchemist regular, esto va más allá. Debemos mandar alguien confiable y discreto que conozca cómo proceder en caso de que esta información sea real"

El hombre se quedó en silencio por un momento y bajó la cabeza. Esta misión era una gran responsabilidad y, en caso de que descubriera que era verdad, podría significar su promoción.

"Entonces, ¿qué opina? Le doy la oportunidad de rechazar la misión"

Mustang negó con la cabeza, "Por supuesto que lo haré, señor"

Hakuro esbozó una sonrisa y tomó un sobre que tenía sobre su escritorio, "Sabía que lo aceptaría. Esto es para usted, todos los detalles necesarios están ahí"

El Coronel tomó el sobre y se puso de pie saludando al hombre.

"Y Coronel…esté preparado, si esto es verdad, verá cosas horribles ahí dentro. Asegúrese de que podrá manejarlo. Puede retirarse"

Roy asintió y salió del lugar con el sobre en sus manos dirigiéndose a su oficina. Cuando abrió la puerta, vio a todos sentados en el sillón con rostros consternados, pero en un segundo brincaron para ponerse de pie.

"¿Por qué esas caras largas?", les preguntó con una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras cerraba la puerta y caminaba a su escritorio.

Havoc alzó una ceja un tanto aburrido, "Como si no supieras por qué"

El hombre tomó asiento y sacó los documentos del sobre leyéndolos rápidamente. Todos los presentes se limitaron a mirarlo fijamente esperando que dijese algo, pero él simplemente siguió leyendo. Finalmente, dio un suspiró y levantó la mirada.

"Desde mañana no vendré a los Cuarteles…y quién sabe en cuántos meses más no pondré un pie aquí", dijo con algo de pesar. Aún cuando la misión era interesante, tenía que olvidarse de su rutina, su trabajo, su equipo…sus citas, "Tengo solamente un mes para transformarme en un excelente doctor"

Todos lo miraron boquiabiertos mientras el hombre metía los documentos de vuelta al sobre de nuevo.

"Pero, señor, ¿podrá lograr en tan solo un mes?", Riza se apresuró a preguntar consternada. No era tenía que leer unos cuantos libros, sino toda un área de la Librería Nacional.

Roy la miró fijamente por un momento, pero luego asintió, "Por supuesto"

La mujer simplemente movió la cabeza en resignación, pero el Coronel se puso de pie y los presentes lo saludaron, "Mientras esté en la misión, recibirán órdenes del Coronel Douglas. Estoy seguro que le mostrarán el mismo respeto que a mí", Havoc alzó una ceja, pero Roy le echó una mirada amenazadora, "O mejor, muéstrele respeto"

Todo su equipo esbozó una sonrisa y el hombre hizo lo mismo. Esto iba a ser bastante difícil ya que tenía que ir solo, pero bueno, un cambio en la rutina nunca hacía daño.

……

"Es bastante interesante…y peligroso"

Roy asintió mientras su mejor amigo le entregaba más libros y tomaba asiento acomodándose los anteojos.

"¿Estás seguro de esto?", le preguntó Hughes consternado al ver las grandes bolsas oscuras bajo los ojos del hombre.

"Por milésima vez Maes, sí, quiero hacerlo", dijo un tanto exasperado.

Hughes dio un suspiro viendo como su amigo abría los libros, "Entonces no te veré…¿por cuántos meses dijiste? El cumpleaños de Elysia es en 4 meses"

"No estoy seguro, depende de qué tan buen actor puedo llegar a ser", Roy dijo mientras escribía algunas notas, "Creo que serán al menos 3 meses"

"Que pena". Hughes notó la cantidad de libros sobre la mesa y el suelo que el hombre ya había leído, "¿Realmente estás aprendiendo algo o estás memorizando?

"…A veces me hago la misma pregunta", le contestó con una débil sonrisa

"Realmente espero que algo bueno salga de todo esto"

"Lo sé, yo también o quemaré algunos traseros"

Hughes sonrió y volteó hacia la cocina que, por supuesto, era un completo desastre, "Si vas a estar así por al menos dos semanas más, deberías contratar a alguien que te ayude con la casa"

"…Ese es el menor de mis preocupaciones, ¿sabes?"

El hombre fue hasta el refrigerador para tomar una de las cervezas que había traído, "Supongo que otro año sin casarte"

Roy simplemente sudó y le echó una mirada asesina, por lo que Hughes ondeó sus manos un tanto asustado de que sacase sus guantes y le quemase el cabello.

…….

Roy tomó si equipaje y echó una última mirada a todos que lo despedían en la puerta de su casa. Un mes había pasado demasiado rápido para su gusto, pero estaba seguro que estaba listo para su actuación como 'doctor'.

"Entonces, es el momento", anunció con una sonrisa, "Te llamaré cada semana como acordamos, Hawkeye. Te encargarás de informarle a todos sobre la situación"

Riza asintió, "Solo cuídese, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Por supuesto"

Hughes se acercó a él para ayudarlo con su equipaje ya que el taxi estaba ya esperándolo.

"Cuida de todos, los veré en unos meses"

Todos lo despidieron con sus manos y Roy y Hughes se dieron la media vuelta hacia el taxi para poner el equipaje en la cajuela del vehículo.

"Si notas algo demasiado peligroso, sal de ahí inmediatamente", Maes le dijo

"No hay razón para preocuparse, estaré bien"

El hombre asintió, "Entonces te veo en unos meses"

"Por supuesto, dile adiós a Gracia y a Elysia por mi"

Roy subió al auto y Hughes cerró la puerta cuando el conductor encendió el vehículo. El pelinegro se limitó a mirar fijamente los edificios pasar por su ventana y personas caminando con sonrisas en sus rostros.

Él, en cambio, estaba a punto de ser confinado a un lugar desconocido rodeado de viejos locos que creían justificado hacer experimentos con humanos. Estaba seguro de que lo estaban haciendo por supuesto; no sospecharían de ellos sin alguna razón concreta.

El viaje tomó casi 30 minutos ya que el laboratorio estaba en el medio del bosque que rodeaba la ciudad. Roy casi se había quedado dormido cuando el conductor le anunció que ya habían llegado a su destino. Tratando de espabilarse, bajó del auto y notó frente a él una enorme edificación que parecía bastante sofisticada mientras el taxista sacaba el equipaje de la cajuela.

Roy tomó las maletas y le pagó al hombre sin dejar de ver el edificio, para luego decidir dirigirse a la entrada, pero entonces notó a una mujer que estaba ahí…esperándolo aparentemente.

"Dr. Mustang, estábamos esperándolo", le saludó con una reverencia, por lo que Roy hizo lo mismo, "Soy la Dra. Lyra, es un placer conocerlo"

Mustang hizo lo posible para no alzar una ceja…¿Qué rayos les dijeron sobre él?, "El placer es todo mío, Dra. Lyra"

"Sígame, le mostraré su dormitorio"

El hombre asintió y caminó detrás de la mujer en silencio. Sin embargo, el lugar lejos de ser agradable, se sentía una brisa fría y todo parecía…muerto. No tenía idea de cómo describirlo, pero era perturbador. Caminaron por un largo tramo antes de que la mujer abriese una puerta y lo dejase entrar para que dejase sus maletas dentro.

"Haremos los arreglos necesarios más tarde, por ahora acompáñeme para presentarlo con el personal"

Roy asintió – al parecer era lo único que podía ser por ahora – y la siguió a través del corredor. Afortunadamente , llegaron a su destino pronto. Estaban ante un extensa habitación rodeado de paredes cristal y un ambiente evidentemente esterilizado que lo hacían sentirse incómodo, pero aún así logró esbozar una sonrisa cuando estuvo enfrente de los demás doctores.

"Señores, él es el Dr. Mustang, el hombre que Hakuro-San envió". Los doctores se pusieron de pie e hicieron una reverencia, por lo que Roy hizo lo mismo, "Dr. Mustang, ellos son el Dr. Marcoh, el Dr. Knox y el Dr. Majhal"

"Dr. Mustang, realmente esperamos que las maravillosas palabras que Hakuro-San nos transmitió de usted sean verdad, "Majhal le dijo con una sonrisa.

"No sean impacientes, ya lo verán", Roy les anunció con una sonrisa de suficiencia que hizo que todos los doctores echaran una risa.

Knox le señaló una silla, "Acérquese, quiero enseñarle mis notas"

Roy asintió y se acercó al hombre al tiempo que todos tomaban asiento. Bueno, después de todo el primer paso no fue tan terrible. Ahora debía olvidar lo que era ser un Coronel y enfocarse en ser un Doctor…la parte más difícil por supuesto.

Cuando notó que entendía lo que los hombre estaban hablando, se relajó un poco; eso sólo significaba que todo ese estudio había rendido frutos y que su actuación había sido convincente…o al menos eso esperaba.

….

Después de un mes, Roy se había comenzado a cuestionar por qué había aceptado la misión. Pensaba que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo ya que los doctores lo consideraban un compañero, bebían juntos y hablaban, pero fuera de eso hacían lo mismo todos los días…bueno, al menos cuando no desaparecían misteriosamente.

Había intentando encontrar algo que confirmara sus sospechas pero, o estaban siendo bastante cuidadosos, o nada fuera del o común estaba pasando en ese lugar lo cual lo comenzaba a poner nervioso. El hecho de que no pudiese irse por supuesto era mucho peor, pero sería capaz de llevarlo mejor si pudiese encontrar algo que incriminara a los 'doctores'.

Roy abrió un libro mientras el Dr. Marcoh y el Dr. Knox discutían el comportamiento de una pequeña rata blanca a la que le habían inyectado una extraña sustancia que se suponía haría al animal más fuerte.

"Nada", Knox confirmó molesto lanzando el libro al suelo.

"Esto no está funcionando, debemos buscar otro camino"

El pelinegro se puso de pie y tomó el recipiente con la sustancia, la analizó por un momento para luego dibujar un complejo círculo de transmutación que impresionó a Marcoh. Roy tocó el círculo para activarlo y se lo entregó a Knox.

"Esto debería ser suficiente"

Knox lo miró por un momento, pero luego le inyectó la sustancia a la rata de nuevo. En unos pocos segundos, los músculos del animal crecieron significativamente y rompió una de las barras de la jaula.

"Increíble, Dr. Mustang", Marcoh le felicitó, "¿Dónde aprendió alquimia tan compleja?"

"Lo vi en un libro", atinó a mentir mientras tomaba asiento y volvía al libro que estaba leyendo, "Siempre recuerdo los círculos que veo"

"Bastante impresionante de verdad", Knox susurró analizando la rata.

Un punto a favor del Dr. Mustang al parecer. Después de dos horas de experimentos, Roy decidió salir al balcón a tomar un poco de aire fresco, realmente odiaba el olor del lugar después de todo, así que se disculpó y salió del laboratorio. Abrió la puerta que daba al balcón y notó que la aprendiza de la Dr. Lyra, Schiezka, estaba ahí.

"Dr. Mustang…no es común ver a un doctor por acá"

"Necesitaba aire fresco…urgentemente"

La mujer sonrió dulcemente y ambos miraron hacia el bosque que bloqueaba la vista hacia la ciudad, "Me gusta venir aquí cuando me siento sofocada allá adentro"

"Creo que copiaré tu tradición"

Schiezka asintió contenta. Ambos guardaron silencio por un momento escuchando como el viento golpeaba los árboles suavemente, era una vista increíble después de todo. Sin embargo, Roy notó que alguien estaba en los jardines del laboratorio. Se movió un poco para ver más claramente quién podía ser ya que era muy pequeño para ser un adulto…parecía un niño de hecho. Cabello rubio, ropas blancas y sentado en el césped…¿qué fijación tenía esta gente con el color blanco?

"Schiezka, ¿quién es él?"

La chica miró al niño y no dijo nada por un momento, como si estuviese analizando cómo debía responder, "Lo vi solamente una vez hace tiempo…y la Dr. Lyra me dijo que no preguntase sobre él"

"…¿Acaso sabes por qué?"

Schiezka negó con la cabeza, "No, pero no me atrevería a preguntarle de nuevo"

Roy entonces se dedicó a mirar fijamente al chico con una ceja alzada. Por supuesto el hecho de que fuese un niño lo preocupó aún más. ¿Le debía preguntar a los doctores? ¿O debería intentar descubrirlo por su cuenta? La segunda opción sonaba mucho mejor.

"Te veo después, Schiezka"

Ella asintió y Roy se dio la media vuelta para dejar el balcón. Aún cuando realmente esperaba encontrar algo para volver a casa, no quería que este niño fuese su pista…eso sería realmente horrible. El hombre logró escabullirse del lugar tratando de evitar que los doctores lo viesen, si tenían que esconder al niño, debía ser por una razón importante.

Roy caminó sobre el césped mirando con curiosidad al chico que ahora había llevado sus rodillas a su pecho y abrazó sus piernas para ocultar su rostro. Aún cuando lo único que podía ver era su cabello dorado, pudo notar que el chico reflejaba tristeza.

Sin embargo, casi dio un brinco cuando el rubio repentinamente volteó a verlo con el ceño fruncido. Estaba…¿molesto? Quizá, pero lo que lo preocupó aún era cuan vacíos y opacos sus ojos lucían. Eran dorados como su melena, pero parecían…sin vida.

Roy se detuvo al lado del niño quien seguía mirándolo fijamente, por lo que decidió sentarse a pesar de que notó que el rubio al parecer no apreciaba la compañía.

"Hola"


	3. Oro Opaco

"**Oro opaco"**

"Hola"

El niño miró fijamente al hombre por un momento antes de que desviara la mirada y lo ignorase. Roy alzó una ceja y tomó asiento en el césped al lado de él, pero el rubio no hizo algún movimiento o sonido, se limitó a permanecer quieto en silencio. Sin embargo, Roy comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

"Parece ser una práctica común escaparse a los jardines del ambiente de los laboratorios"

Esperaba alguna reacción del pequeño, pero nada pasó. ¿Cuál era su problema? Roy suspiró y cerró la boca; si el rubio no quería hablar, él no sería quien lo forzase. Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un buen rato, estaba seguro que los doctores ya estarían buscándolo a esta hora, pero no estaba de humor para volver allá en ese momento… o nunca, pero no por ahora al menos.

"¿Eres nuevo?"

Roy dio un respingo ante la pregunta tan repentina. Volteó a ver al chico quien no lo miraba de regreso, pero el rostro molesto que tenía hacía un rato había desaparecido.

"Algo así, he estado aquí por un mes ya"

El chico lo miró de reojo interesado, "¿Un mes?"

El hombre asintió por lo que el rubio simplemente hizo un sonoro 'Mm', pero nada más. Que chico tan conversador…

"Mi nombre es Roy Mustang, gusto en conocerte", se decidió a decir ofreciéndole la mano al pequeño.

El chico en cambio, lo miró por un momento antes de decidirse a responder al saludo, "Gusto en conocerte también"

Roy alzó ambas cejas confundido ante su actitud, "Es sentido común decir tu nombre cuando alguien te dice el suyo, ¿sabes?"

"¿Por qué? No pregunté tu nombre"

"…Que grosero"

El hombre le echó una mirada un tanto irritado, pero el pequeño no le estaba prestando atención ya por lo que simplemente dio un suspiro tratando de calmarse. _'Es un niño, ¿recuerdas? Un niño…un niño grosero pero un niño al fin y al cabo'_.

"¿Puedo preguntarte qué haces aquí?", Roy se decidió a preguntar finalmente esperando conseguir la información que había venido a buscar.

El chico bostezó y posó su mentó en su brazo que abrazaba sus piernas, "Simplemente disfrutando de la vista"

"No hablo de aquí en los jardines", el hombre gruñó impaciente, "Habló de aquí, en el laboratorio. ¿Qué haces _aquí_?"

El rubio volteó a ver al 'doctor' un tanto confundido, "¿De verdad no sabes quién soy?"

"…¿Debería?"

Se le quedó viendo por un momento como si intentase comprobar que no estaba mintiendo, "…No pareces un doctor"

El pelinegro dio un respingo, pero hizo lo posible por seguir dentro de su personaje, "¿Lo cual significa?"

"Tus ojos", el chico susurró haciendo que el hombre lo mirase curioso, "Tus ojos son diferentes al de los demás"

"Lo siento, pero no tengo ni la menor idea de qué estás hablando", Roy le confesó algo avergonzado, pero interesado.

Sin embargo, se arrepintió de haber preguntado cuando notó como el rostro del rubio se cubrió de tristeza, "Pareces más…cuerdo"

¿Cuerdo? Este niño de verdad sabía algo que él no, "Lo tomaré como un cumplido supongo, pero quisiera que me lo explicaras"

El pequeño volteó el rostro y se quedó quieto de nuevo, por lo que Roy suspiró resignado. AL menos ahora estaba seguro de que algo extraño pasaba en el lugar…

"Quizá mis ojos mienten, ¿sabes?"

Mucha fue su sorpresa cuando el chico sonrió, "Los ojos nunca mienten"

"Lo dice un niño"

El rubio le echó una mirada asesina, pero simplemente movió el rostro de nuevo haciendo que sus flecos cubrieran su cara. Roy entonces decidió recostarse en el pasto ya que no parecía que el chiquillo iba abrir su boca de nuevo pronto. Sin embargo, de repente el rostro del pequeño bloqueó su vista hacia el cielo.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?"

Mustang se incorporó mientras el niño lo veía curioso pero con el ceño fruncido. Si no tenía una buena respuesta, estaba seguro que nunca volvería a hablar con él, "Me mandaron aquí. No me agrada, pero tengo que hacerlo si quiero aspirar a ser promovido"

Bueno, el ceño fruncido del chico desapareció, por lo que seguramente dijo la respuesta correcta, "Nunca había conocido a alguien que no hubiese pedido venir aquí. Todos los científicos quieren estar aquí"

"…¿Y tú sabes por qué?"

El rubio sonrió maliciosamente. Por supuesto que no le diría lo que sabía, "¿De casualidad sabes hacer algo más que leer libros?"

Roy alzó una ceja, "…¿Por ejemplo?"

Se puso de pie aún con esa sonrisa en su rostro, "Sígueme"

El hombre lo hizo sin cuestionarlo. Había ganado este round de alguna manera y no quería arruinarlo ahora, por lo que se limitó a alcanzarlo. Ambos caminaron por una ruta que Roy no conocía y echó una mirada alrededor esperando ver algo sospechoso, pero nada. Sólo paredes blancas. Ellos y su obsesión con el blanco.

El niño abrió una de las puertas y dejó pasar al hombre cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Habían entrado a un cuarto sin color – que sorpresa – y el rubio traía en sus manos lo que parecía un tablero de ajedrez.

"Ajedrez, ¿sabes cómo jugar?", el niño le preguntó con una sonrisa de suficiencia como si esperase que le dijese que no y burlarse de él.

Roy imitó su expresión, "Quizá, ¿quieres descubrirlo?"

El chiquillo sonrió, puso el tablero sobre la mesa y la abrió rápidamente ubicando las piezas en sus posiciones. Roy entonces tomó asiento y observó al…¿emocionado? Niño por un momento. Estaba seguro que no era el único aquí que sabía cómo jugar ajedrez, ¿por qué parecía tan feliz?

El rubio tomó asiento también y miró a Roy, "Te concederé el placer de hacer el primer movimiento"

"Ohh, ya veo. Un experto, ¿no es así?", el chico sonrió con suficiencia de nuevo pero no dijo nada, "Entonces aprovecharé"

Roy movió un peón y le echó una mirada al infante sentado enfrente de él por un momento. No se parecía nada al pequeño deprimido que había conocido hace algunos minutos; en cambio veía a uno que parecía feliz, determinado e inteligente – lo cual notó gracias a sus movimientos en el tablero.

"¿No responderás lo que te pregunté afuera?", Roy preguntó repentinamente mientras el chico movía su alfil y alzaba la mirada confundido, "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"…No, no responderé eso", dijo terminantemente observando el movimiento de Mustang.

"¿Por qué?"

"Simplemente porque no lo haré"

Roy casi gruñó, pero decidió concentrarse en sus piezas y su estrategia. Quizá era demasiado pronto para preguntar, pero tenía que hacerlo de todas maneras.

"No es nada personal", el chico agregó mirando fijamente el tablero con un dedo sobre sus labios.

Mustang suspiró, "¿Puedo saber tu nombre al menos?"

El rostro del rubio nuevamente se transformó, llenándose de tristeza, pero forzó una sonrisa y levantó la mirada, "No, no puedes"

Roy frunció el ceño. ¿De verdad no iba a decirle nada? Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que había pensado. Sin embargo, en ese momento se abrió la puerta de par en par y el Dr. Knox apareció con un gesto molesto y ambos voltearon. Mustang se puso de pie, pero el chico simplemente desvió la mirada.

"Dr. Mustang, venga conmigo por favor", le dijo haciéndolo sonar como una orden.

El hombre miró al chico, pero él ya había escondido su rostro con sus flecos dorados por lo que simplemente salió de la habitación seguido de Knox quien casi azotó la puerta.

"Dr. Knox, ¿qué suced-?"

"Hablaré con usted en el laboratorio, no aquí"

Roy asintió y siguió al hombre en silencio. Estaba seguro que algo no estaba bien aquí, de otra manera, ¿por qué estaría tan molesto? Pronto llegaron al salón de juntas donde ya se habían reunido para presentar sus avances en sus proyectos, el Dr. Marcoh, Majhal y Lyra estaban en el lugar con rostros serios. Knox cerró la puerta y le señaló a Roy que tomase asiento.

"Dr. Mustang, tenemos que discutir su encuentro con el niño", Marcoh inicio juntando sus manos.

El hombre fingió estar confundido, "¿Por qué?"

"Él no es sólo un 'niño'", Majhal continuó frunciendo el ceño.

Roy los miró fijamente, parpadeando, "Lo siento, pero creo que merezco más información"

Marcoh se recargó en su silla algo incómodo, "Dr. Mustang, ese niño está aquí porque es un genio alquimista"

"…¿Un genio?"

"Así es", Knox dijo, "Pero puede ser peligroso, por lo que no debe acercársele de esa manera tan negligente"

Lyra dio un suspiro, "Dr. Mustang, ¿el niño lo invitó a su habitación?"

El hombre se limitó a asentir ocasionando que todos se volteasen a ver confundidos. Roy los miró sin decir nada por un momento hasta que decidió preguntar.

"¿Es eso importante?"

"Bueno", la mujer comenzó, "Nunca lo habíamos visto así…de buen humor"

Roy dio un resoplido, "No puedo asegurarles que estuviese de buen humor, solo quería probar que era mejor que yo"

"Aún así" , Marcoh le dijo, "Nunca había intentado interactuar con alguien de este lugar. Odia a todos los doctores que vienen aquí"

El pelinegro no sabía que más decir. El comportamiento del pequeño había sido tan natural que nunca sospechó algo como esto.

"¿Qué pueden decirme de él? ¿Cuál es su nombre?", Roy preguntó tratando de no hacerse ninguna esperanza al respecto.

Todos se miraron entre sí de nuevo, parecían preocupados por la situación, pero también sorprendidos.

"Esa es información clasificada, pero lo llamamos L001", Lyra le dijo moviendo sus manos un tanto incómoda con la plática.

"…¿Qué clase de apodo es ese para un pequeño?"

"Dr. Mustang, debe entender que no podemos darle más información acerca del chico, al menos no por ahora", Marcoh le advirtió un tanto violento, "Le permitiremos visitarlo ya que esto está fuera de todo precedente, pero le pedimos que sea muy precavido. Puede retirarse"

Roy asintió y se puso de pie retirándose del salón. Le molestaba que no le hubiesen dicho nada acerca del pequeño para que pudiese investigar, pero eso solo confirmó que tenía razón para sospechar del lugar. De otra manera no hubiera sido problema que él conociese todos los detalles.

¿Un genio alquimista? Bastante impresionante para un niño. Solo esperaba poderlo ver en acción algún día. El hombre abrió la puerta de la habitación del rubio y lo notó sentado en el borde de la ventana leyendo un libro; este alzó una ceja cuando lo vio.

"¿Ya no quieres seguir la partida de ajedrez? Que gallina", Roy se burló tomando asiento en la mesa mientras el niño se acercaba a él con una mirada confundida, "¿Qué sucede?"

"…Pensé que no te dejarían volver", el rubio comentó sin una expresión en particular, pero tomó asiento enfrente del, "Tu turno"

Roy asintió y movió su alfil, pero notó que el pequeño lo estaba observando, "No aprecio que me veas de esa manera"

El niño dio un respingo, pero bajó la mirada a sus piezas, "Que sensible"

"Estás hablando con un adulto, ¿sabes? Muestra algo de respeto", le gruñó mientras movía su torre.

El rubio movió su alfil, "Le mostraré respeto a quien lo merezca"

Roy sonrió con suficiencia, "Jaque Mate entonces"

Los ojos del pequeño se abrieron como platos y se puso de pie. Analizó el tablero de ajedrez al menos cinco veces antes de que se recostase en su silla con un gesto de shock, "No puede ser posible"

"Es posible"

El niño dio un suspiro y se puso de pie de nuevo para guardar el tablero. Roy entonces echó una mirada a su alrededor esperando encontrar algo para empezar su investigación acerca del rubio, pero no había nada más que libros y muebles.

"Debo admitir que nadie me había vencido en ajedrez antes, te daré el crédito por eso", el chico dijo seriamente mientras cerraba el cajón.

"¿Y no merezco respeto por eso?"

El rubio tomó asiento en su silla y sonrió con suficiencia, "Quizá", le dijo mirando hacia el reloj, "Debes irte, Dr. Bastardo"

"¡Oye!", protestó ofendido, "Solo eres un mocoso insolente como lo pensé", le dijo cruzando sus brazos.

El chico simplemente apuntó a la puerta, por lo que el hombre se puso de pie y abandonó la habitación. Sin embargo, Roy se apresuró a esconder cerca y logró ver como Lyra vino y el pequeño la siguió con un rostro sin expresión alguna.

Quizá el niño era un genio, pero estaba seguro que no estaba aquí por su voluntad. Solamente tenía que probarlo.

……..

"Ya te envié el catálogo de anillos", Riza le anunció por el teléfono mientras veía a su alrededor para confirmar que no hubiese nadie lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar la conversación.

Roy suspiró, "Elizabeth, ya los he visto todos y no he encontrado alguno que me guste para ti, ¿qué quieres que haga?"

"Que mires más catálogos, no podemos casarnos sin un anillo de compromiso y lo sabes"

El hombre notó que Marcoh se había acercado a él discretamente, "¿Por qué no podemos casarnos sin todo ese cliché?"

"Porque me gusta '_todo ese cliché_"

"Vi uno_ pequeño_ que me gustó una vez, pero no pude obtener más _información_ acerca del creador"

Riza anotó algunas cosas, "Tendrás que buscar más. Tienes que elegir un anillo antes de que vengas a casa o se cancela todo"

El hombre suspiró de nuevo, "Claro, claro, te llamo más tarde. Saluda a todos"

"Hasta luego"

Riza dejó la bocina y caminó rápidamente hasta el escritorio de Hughes quien hablaba por teléfono, pero terminó la conversación cuando notó a la mujer en el lugar.

"¿Qué sucede?", le preguntó cuando notó su rostro confundido.

Ella le entregó el papel y Hughes lo leyó rápidamente frunciendo el ceño. Alzó la mirada hacia Riza quien simplemente asintió.

"Esto…¿esto es real?", le preguntó levantando una ceja y ella asintió de nuevo.

"Fue lo que me dijo"

"Pero…se refiere…¿a un niño?"

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, pero Riza tomó asiento y miró a su alrededor checando si estaban solos.

"Esto es más serio de lo que pensé", comenzó ella mientras Hughes rompía el papel, "Un niño…"

"Sólo podemos esperar que no sea lo que pensamos", el hombre dijo con pesar. Por supuesto que se estaba mintiendo a su mismo, pero no había nada más que hacer.

"Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto, no debió haber ido solo"

"Quizá, pero no estaba en nuestras manos esa decisión", Hughes se quedó pensativo por un momento, pero luego se puso de pie, "Iré a checar si puedo encontrar más información sobre esto, deberías regresar"

Riza asintió y se retiró mientras Maes la miraba preocupado. Un niño no estaba dentro de los planes, sabía que no lastimarían a Roy si esto era sobre prisioneros en pena de muerte, pero si un pequeño estaba en el lugar, eso sólo probaba lo dementes que estaban.

El hombre se dirigió a la Biblioteca Nacional; por supuesto que no encontraría nada relevante, pero tal vez una pista para ayudar a Roy desde fuera. Era todo lo que podía hacer y lo odiaba.

…………


	4. Boleto A Una Nueva Vida

"**Boleto A Una Nueva Vida"**

"_L001, tenemos que proceder hoy"_

"…_¿P-por qué?", titubeó el chico con una voz que sorprendió a Roy._

"_No lo sé, sólo son órdenes. Dr. Mustang, puede acompañarnos esta vez"_

_El chico volteó a ver al pelinegro y bajó el rostro sintiéndose derrotado, por lo que Lyra lo empujó suavemente. El hombre se puso de pie y los siguió a ambos notando como el niño empuñaba sus manos, pero al parecer estaban…¿temblando? ¿De miedo quizá?_

Roy caminó detrás de Lyra y el pequeño a través de un corredor que no conocía mirando fijamente la espalda del rubio. Su comportamiento siempre cambiaba cuando la mujer llegaba por él y ahora estaba a punto de descubrir por qué…aunque ya no estaba tan seguro de querer saberlo.

"Dr. Mustang", Lyra dijo repentinamente captando su atención, "Debe entender que lo que está a punto de ver es totalmente clasificado y le estamos permitiendo presenciarlo porque ha probado ser un excelente científico"

Roy asintió. Por supuesto que lo que quería decir era que no podía hablar de ello con nadie. El hombre notó como el chico movió su cabeza y lo miró de reojo discretamente, aunque no podía asegurar si estaba molesto.

Finalmente llegaron ante una gran puerta y Lyra la golpeteó tres veces antes de que esta se moviese para permitirles la entrada. Roy vio asombrado la tecnología con la que contaban en ese lugar, nunca había visto algo así antes.

"Por ahora le pido que tome asiento y observe el procedimiento, Dr. Mustang", la mujer le dijo mientras el pequeño se alejaba de ellos, "Los nuevos no tienen permitido tocar nada hasta que se vuelvan expertos"

El hombre obedeció y tomó asiento contemplando todo el personal que estaba checando que la maquinaria estuviese lista para lo que fuese que fueran a hacer. Sin embargo, sus ojos se fijaron rápidamente en el niño. Marcoh había ya pegado algunos nodos a su cabeza.

"Ahora quiero que transmutes algo muy grande", el hombre le ordenó mientras caminaba de vuelta hacia la computadora.

El rubio rolló sus ojos, juntó sus manos y transmutó un gigantesco caballo de manera para después cruzarse de brazos. Roy estaba realmente asombrado al notar que el pequeño no necesitó de un círculo de transmutación y pudo crear una figura tan impresionante, pero el Dr. Knox no estaba tan contento.

"TE HE DICHO MÁS DE UN MILLON DE VECES QUE DEBES ESPERAR HASTA QUE TE DEMOS LA SEÑAL!"

El pelinegro sonrió con suficiencia cuando notó la sonrisa orgullo del niño, era bastante divertido ver como los retaba de esa manera. No estaba seguro por qué, pero le encantaba esa rebeldía y estaba seguro que el rubio tenía una muy buena razón para ser así.

Pudo entender la razón no mucho después. Los doctores lo trataban realmente mal, siempre empujándolo y jalándolo o abusando de él verbalmente. Lo forzaban a transmutar innumerables cosas hasta que comenzó a jadear de cansancio, por lo que una enfermera se acercó a él y lo guió hacia una cama.

La mujer le insertó una jeringa – el niño cerró los ojos con fuerza y su cuerpo tembló involuntariamente – y volvieron a conectarle nodos, esta vez a todo su cuerpo. Roy bajó la cabeza y apretó los ojos tratando de no escuchar los quejidos del pequeño, no tenía idea de qué rayos le estaban haciendo, pero estaba seguro que debía ser doloroso. Sin embargo, Roy tenía la prueba que necesitaba: eso era considerado experimentar con humanos por supuesto.

Eventualmente pararon lo que fuese que estuvieran haciéndole, pero el rubio simplemente se incorporó en la cama y posó una mano sobre su frente. El pelinegro entonces se acercó a él ya que aprovechó que los doctores no le estaban prestando atención.

"¿Estás bien?"

El chico dio un respingo y levantó la mirada con su mano aún en su frente sorprendido de que Roy se hubiese acercado, "…Si, ya estoy acostumbrado supongo"

"…¿Acostumbrado?", Roy repitió desconcertado, "Deberías recostarte, no te ves nada bien"

El rubio negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie, "Mientras más rápido termine con esto, más pronto podré regresar a mi habitación"

"Dr. Mustang, por favor vuelve a su asiento"

Roy se dio la vuelta y vio a Lyra caminando hacia él, por lo que asintió, le echó una mirada al niño y obedeció. Las siguientes pruebas fueron tan terribles como las anteriores y encontró difícil poner atención a los procedimientos como le pidieron que hiciera. 'Esto es…horrible…¿Cómo pueden hacerle algo así a un niño pequeño?', pensó mordiéndose el labio y convenciéndose por milésima vez que no debía intervenir cuando veía el rostro de dolor del rubio. Un dolor que intentaba esconder, un dolor al que ya estaba acostumbrado.

"Dr. Mustang, debe sentirse afortunado, "Mahjal le dijo con una amplia sonrisa, "Primera vez con nosotros y tendrá la oportunidad de ver el verdadero potencial de este genio"

El hombre no pudo esbozar una sonrisa aunque lo intentó, por lo que simplemente asintió. ¿Genio? Idioteces, ¡estaban torturando a un pequeño niño! Y pagarían por ello, aunque le costase toda la vida.

Sin embargo, el chico escuchó las palabras de Mahjal y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, "Dr. Majhal, me prometió que no tenía que volver a hacer eso si me comportaba"

El doctor le echó una mirada sin alguna expresión en su rostro, "No te estás comportando"

El rubio dio un respingo y bajó la mirada procurando que sus flecos cubrieran su rostro; apretó sus puños y sus dientes en furia. Roy no dijo una palabra, simplemente vio como el hombre jaló sin piedad al niño de su brazo y lo aventó dentro de un cilindro de cristal para después sellarlo con seguro.

"…¿Qué van a hacerle?", Roy preguntó finalmente.

Lyra simplemente sonrió, "Es fascinante, solo observe"

El hombre asintió y miró fijamente al rubio que estaba en medio del cilindro sin alguna expresión en particular. Si el pequeño temía más de esta prueba que de todas las anteriores, esto no podía ser nada, nada bueno. Entonces fue cuando notó el gas que comenzó a llenar el cilindro, el niño retrocediendo hasta que llegó al límite de la cápsula y cubrió su nariz y boca con ambas manos.

"Dr. Lyra…¡¿Qué están haciendo?!", el hombre chilló comenzando a asustarse, pero la mujer no dijo nada.

Los ojos negros de Roy se abrieron de par en par cuando vio al pequeño luchando por aire, por lo que volteó a ver desesperado a los doctores. ¡¿Qué acaso pensaban dejarlo morir o qué?!"

"Ha comenzado"

El hombre volteó a ver al cilindro y vio al niño juntar sus manos y tocar el suelo de la cápsula. La intensidad de la luz de la transmutación iluminó todo el lugar por lo que tuvo que voltear ligeramente el rostro para proteger sus ojos.

La luz duró alrededor de 10 segundos y entonces comenzó a desaparecer, por lo que Roy hizo lo que puso para ver a través. No pudo evitar dar un respingo cuando notó al pequeño cayendo al suelo pesadamente por lo que tomó sus guantes con la intensión de ayudarlo, pero la Dr. Lyra lo detuvo.

"Por favor permanezca tranquilo, su vida no corre peligro"

"¡Se ha desmayado! ¡¿Cómo puede decir eso!"

La mujer le echó una mirada de advertencia, por lo que devolvió los guantes a su bolsillo observando como todos ignoraban al niño para concentrarse en el contenedor que brillaba al lado del cilindro.

"Y es aquí cuando la magia hace lo suyo", el Dr. Knox dijo emocionado.

En ese momento, una puerta se abrió y dos guardias aparecieron jalando a dos aterrados prisioneros y dos perros. Los guardias casi arrastraron a los prisioneros y los metieron en los contenedores con los perros para luego cerrarlos ahogando los gritos de miedo de los encarcelados. Fue entonces cuando el Dr. Marcoh apretó un botón y un círculo de transmutación debajo de los contendedor fue activado…pero nadie tocó esos círculos…¿cómo..?

Cuando la transmutación estuvo completa, dos quimeras humanos estaban en el medio del contenedor. Los prisioneros ahora tenían características caninas y ambos comenzaron a gritar cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que había pasado.

Roy miró en shock a la mujer quien tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, "Dos quimeras utilizando la alquimia del niño, fácil y estable sin usar un alquimista. ¿Qué opina Dr. Mustang?"

No podía mentir, era bastante fascinante, pero estaba bastante asqueado por el hecho de que tenía que empujar a un pequeño hasta el límite para lograrlo, "¿Por qué necesitan al niño para eso? Transmutar quimeras no es peligroso", decidió preguntar tratando de ignorar el hecho de que usaban_ humanos_ para esas quimeras.

"No me malentienda", Lyra comenzó mientras presionaba algunos comandos y los otros doctores se acercaban a las quimeras, "Esto es simplemente experimentación, por supuesto que utilizaremos su alquimia para lograr productos más complejos"

El hombre frunció el ceño, "Entonces…¿seguirán haciéndole eso al pequeño?"

La mujer entonces volteó a verlo confundida, "¿Qué?"

"Casi matarlo cada vez que necesiten su alquimia. ¿Seguirán haciéndolo?", Roy gruñó cruzándose de brazos.

Lyra lo miró con desaprobación, "Sabía que no debían dejarlo involucrarse tanto con el niño"

"¡Exactamente! ¡Es sólo un niño!"

La mujer rolló sus ojos exasperada, pero Roy ya había echado a correr hacia el cilindro de cristal, lo abrió y cargó al pequeño. Rápidamente notó lo pálido que estaba, por lo que apretó los dientes con furia y salió del lugar azotando la puerta ante la mirada confundida de todos los doctores.

………

"¿No deberías estar celebrando la creación de los quimeras con los demás doctores?"

Roy dio un respingo y levantó la mirada hacia al chico que ahora estaba recostado en una cama del área médica. El rubio había esbozado una débil sonrisa, por lo que le hombre sonrió con suficiencia y cruzó sus brazos.

"Vaya que te tomas tu tiempo, pequeño amigo"

El pequeño frunció el ceño, "…Si tuviese la energía para gritarte, puedes estar seguro que lo haría"

El hombre descruzó sus brazos y miró fijamente al niño con un rostro lleno de preocupación, pero el rubio se incorporó y sonrió.

"Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que vi a alguien tan preocupado", dijo casi susurrando con una voz que no parecía la suya.

Roy no estaba sorprendido. Tomó asiento al lado del rubio y dio un suspiro, "¿Por qué estás aquí? Estoy seguro que podrías escapar en cualquier momento si lo quisieras"

El chico casi dio un brinco ante la pregunta, pero no levantó la mirada. En cambio, bajó la cabeza de tal manera que su cabello suelto caía por sus hombros, "Pensé que estabas ahí"

"…¿Ahí?"

"Ahí, con los doctores"

Mustang alzó una ceja, "Si estaba"

"Entonces no entiendo como no comprendiste la razón por la que estoy aquí", dijo con un tono un tanto amargo. Sin embargo, miró los ojos llenos de confusión del hombre, "Soy una amenaza para cualquier que esté cerca de mi"

Roy parpadeó unas cuantas veces antes de que pudiese procesar lo que el chico había dicho, "Difícilmente podría creer que eres una amenaza, ¿sabes?"

"…¿Estás ciego o qué?", le dijo algo irritado, "No lastimé a nadie allá porque la máquina los protegió, pero si algo así sucediese con personas a mi alrededor…yo…no sé qué podría pasar"

"¿No puedes controlarlo entonces?"

El pequeño simplemente negó con la cabeza y bajó la mirada, "No he sido entrenado para usar mi alquimia, solo hago lo que aprendo de los libros y no creo que sea suficiente. Ellos no piensan entrenarme"

El hombre contempló al niño por un momento, "…Supongo entonces que no sabes cómo puedes hacer alquimia sin círculos de transmutación". El rubio movió la cabeza en negación de nuevo, "¿Y qué sabes sobre la transmutación que hiciste antes de desmayarte?"

"…Solo puedo hacerlo cuando siento que voy a morir…y no es lindo", dijo esbozando una dolorosa sonrisa.

Roy entonces decidió guardar silencio por un momento de nuevo, pensando cuál debería ser el siguiente paso. Sin embargo, el pequeño repentinamente se puso de pie y estiró sus brazos.

"Hey, no deberías levantarte, todavía estas débil"

El rubio lo miró por un segundo, "Iré a mi habitación, siempre me llevan allá. Tu también deberías volver"

Si, debería, pero realmente no quería volver. No estaba seguro si podría forzar una sonrisa y pretender estar interesado en su 'fascinante' experimento.

"¿Estás seguro que estás bien?"

El pequeño entonces sonrió ampliamente, "Soy lo suficientemente fuerte para manejar esto"

"Quizá, pero aún eres tan _pequeño _que-"

"¡¿A QUIÉN LE ESTÁS DICIENDO MINIATURA?!"

Roy sonrió con suficiencia y dejó la habitación seguido por un irritado niño. Bien, ahora tenía lo que quería, esta noche iba a ser la noche que había esperado desde que había puesto un pie en ese lugar. El hombre volteó a ver pequeño, obviamente era bastante fuerte, pero no se merecía ser una rata de laboratorio por el temor de poder lastimar a alguien. Malditos científicos.

"Descansa", Roy le dijo abriéndole la puerta.

"Si, si"

El rubio entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta al tiempo que Roy emprendía su rumbo a través del pasillo con las manos empuñadas. Entró al área clasificada donde los doctores aún analizaban a las quimeras para determinar la estabilidad de la transmutación; cuando Lyra notó que estaba en el lugar, se acercó a él.

"No debería encariñarse al niño", le dijo captando la atención de los demás, "Este tipo de trabajo no lo permite"

"Es muy diferente el hecho que me encariñe con él al hecho de que quiera evitar que lo maten", le gruñó bruscamente.

"Hemos hecho cosas extraordinarias con su alquimia, la mayoría de ellas para razones médicas", Dr. Knox argumentó un tanto impaciente.

"Eso no me importa, están usando a un pequeño niño como un animal", dijo terminantemente cruzándose de brazos, "Eso no justifica de ninguna manera lo que puedan lograr con su alquimia"

"Dr. Mustang, no se ponga tan moral", el hombre siseó, "El chico no está lastimado como pudo comprobar, somos cuidadosos en eso"

Roy rolló sus ojos y observó como los guardas jalaron a las quimeras aterrorizados fuera del lugar y los doctores comenzaban a discutir algo…seguramente sobre él. Roy entonces se dio la media vuelta y salió del laboratorio rápidamente dirigiéndose a su habitación. Tomó el teléfono, marcó algunos números y espero hasta que alguien contestase del otro lado de la línea.

"_Hawkeye"_

"Elizabeth", dijo en voz baja, "Encontré el anillo perfecto"

La mujer dio un respingo y asintió para sí, _"Por fin, haré los arreglos necesario entonces"_

"Bien, te veo pronto"

El hombre dejó el teléfono y se recostó en su cama con un suspiro profundo. Realmente no podía decir que no había visto humanos tan bastardos antes, pero el hecho de que esta vez un niño estuviese envuelto era demasiado. Decidió dormir por algunas horas antes del gran evento de esa noche, debía estar totalmente preparado para ello.

……….

El pequeño abrió los ojos sintiéndose un poco mareado y cansado todavía; sin embargo, debía levantarse ya que casi era de noche y no podría dormir si no lo hacía. Dio un bostezo y movió algunos mechones rubios de su rostro tratando de arreglar su trenza.

Repentinamente, la puerta se abrió de par en par y Roy apareció en la habitación cerrándola de nuevo. El niño simplemente lo miró sorprendido viendo como se acercaba a él y alzó una ceja.

"Al menos podrías tocar, ¿no crees?"

El hombre le indicó que guardase silencio llevándose un dedo a sus labios, pero al notar que el pequeño iba a comenzar a gritar irritado, decidió poner una mano en su boca, "Quieto", le murmuró. El rubio lo miró asesinamente, pero finalmente asintió y Roy pudo quitar la mano, "Saldremos de aquí esta noche"

Ojos dorados se abrieron como platos, "…¿Qué?"

Roy entonces puso una rodilla en el suelo y posó ambas manos en los hombros del pequeño, "No hay nada que temer. Te ayudaré a entrenar si es necesario, pero no puedes quedarte aquí un día más"

El rubio contempló los ojos casi negros del hombre por un momento con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviese decidiendo si debía confiar en él o no, "P-pero tu viste lo que hice y a-"

"Lo vi y te ayudaré, lo prometo", le dijo con la voz más suave que podía hacer en ese momento. Había olvidado por un momento que estaba hablando con un niño de 10 años.

El pequeño simplemente bajó caer la mirada y asintió quietamente, por lo que Roy tomó su mano y lo jaló gentilmente.

"Esto será peligroso, pero te protegeré. ¿De acuerdo?"

El pequeño miró al hombre quien ahora tenía una sonrisa llena de seguridad y notó los guantes que tenían un círculo de transmutación bordado en ellos, "…De acuerdo"

Roy entreabrió la puerta y echó una mirada para comprobar que nadie estuviese cerca. Ambos salieron de la habitación silenciosamente, el hombre con una mano a la altura de su mirada por si tenía que reaccionar rápidamente para chasquear sus dedos. Pronto llegaron hasta un pasillo totalmente oscuro donde el niño notó que estaba lleno de hombres escondidos con uniformes militares, por lo que volteó a ver a Roy quien se quitaba su bata blanca y revelaba tener uno de esos uniformes también.

"…¿Estás…en la milicia?"

El hombre miró al niño con un rostro totalmente serio, "Si, me infiltré aquí para comprobar que estuviesen experimentando con humanos"

El rubio lo miró fijamente por unos segundos, pero entonces sonrió con suficiencia, "Sabía que no eras un doctor"

Roy imitó su gesto, "Muy inteligente". El hombre entonces volteó hacia su equipo y sus subordinados, "Vamos"

Todos asintieron y prepararon sus armas mientras Roy checaba que sus guantes estuviesen listos para ser usados y tomaba la mano del pequeño. Sus compañeros fueron primero y alzaron sus pistolas listos para disparar, por lo que Roy los siguió procurando que el niño estuviese detrás suyo. Se dirigieron hacia el laboratorio donde estaba seguro que ahí seguían los doctores, y no se equivocó; tuvieron que inmovilizar algunos guardias, pero entonces el pelinegro abrió las puertas del lugar y notó los rostros sorprendidos de los científicos.

"…¿Dr. Mustang?", Marcoh dijo incrédulo, "¿Qué significa esto?"

"No soy un doctor. Soy el Coronel Mustang y todos ustedes están bajo arresto bajo el cargo de experimentación humana"

Sonriendo ante la cara de shock de todos los presentes, Roy empujó al rubio detrás de él y el pequeño escuchó disparos, por lo que intentó ver qué estaba pasando…solo para admirar la extraordinaria habilidad del hombre, transmutando lo que parecían ser pequeñas bombas de fuego con el solo chasquido de sus dedos. No pudo evitar quedarse sin habla.

Les tomó solamente algunos minutos para controlarlos ya que no tenían una gran fuerza defensora en el laboratorio. Al parecer todos pensaban que estaban realmente a salvo en ese lugar. Roy sonrió con suficiencia cuando los doctores le echaron miradas llenas de odio, pero el pequeño que estaba detrás de él captó su atención ya que se aferró a su pantalón.

"Eres libre ahora", le dijo con una sonrisa sincera, "No más pruebas"

El pequeño simplemente bajó la cabeza. Por supuesto que eso era bueno, pero Roy sabía que esta no era su principal preocupación, por lo que se puso de rodillas enfrente de él.

"Hey, te prometí que te iba a ayudar y mantendré mi palabra"

Riza notó la escena y miró sorprendida la expresión que tenía Roy, no era una sonrisa altanera o de suficiencia, sino una dulce sonrisa, no muy común en él. El resto del equipo también lo notó y se miraron unos a otros confundidos.

"¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?", el pequeño le preguntó finalmente mirando fijamente los ojos de Roy. No podía evitar creer en su palabra simplemente viendo sus oscuros ojos, pero todo era tan repentino.

"Quizá porque un pequeño enano merece una mejor vida que esta"

El rubio dio un respingo, "¡A QUIEN LLAMAS TAN ENANO QUE HAY QUE TIENES QUE AGACHARTE PARA NOTARLO SIQUIERA!"

"…Pero tengo que agacharme", el hombre le dijo burlonamente, pero sonrió ante el rostro irritado del niño, "¿No quieres ver más allá de estas paredes? La ciudad, la gente…los libros"

La irritación del pequeño desapareció en un segundo y se rostro se tornó serio, pero no dijo nada por un momento para después esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, "¿Seguro que no me quieres cerca para probarme que eres mejor en ajedrez que yo?"

Roy se puso de pie con una sonrisa de suficiencia, "Bueno, no había pensado en eso…", Fue entonces cuando el Coronel notó las caras atónitas de si equipo y alzó una ceja."¿Sucede algo?"

Todos negaron con sus cabezas, pero entonces Riza vio como el pequeño observaba cómo analizaban a las quimeras, "Señor, si me permite preguntarle, ¿qué está haciendo? "

Sin embargo, él estaba esperando la pregunta, "No estoy segura"

"…No debería prometerle nada si no sabe si podrá cumplirlo"

"Hey, por supuesto que mantendré mi palabra", le dijo algo sentido por la insinuación…o acusación.

"¿Vivirá con el chico o algo?", le preguntó ella preocupada.

Roy asintió, "Al menos por lo pronto…Él es grandioso y sé que algo o alguien está detrás de todo esto. No me creo que los doctores lo utilizaran simplemente para 'investigaciones médicas'", le dijo volteando a ver al pequeño, "Él…él puede ser muy peligro en las manos equivocadas"

Riza simplemente dio un suspiro, "Quizá, pero estamos hablando de un niño…¿está seguro de que está calificado para cuidar de un infante? ¿Alquimista o no?", Roy le echó una mirada irritado por la insistencia, "¿Y está seguro que le permitirán que permanezca en su casa en lugar de un orfanato – asumiendo que no tiene padres?

"Demasiadas preguntas, Teniente Primera" le dijo cruzándose de brazos, "Resolveré una por una"

Riza volteó a ver al rubio, quien ahora caminaba hacia Roy. Parecía bastante inquieto por la presencia de las quimeras – natural, era un panorama horrible -, pero al mismo tiempo tenía una pizca de enojo u odio en sus ojos.

"¿Podrá llevarse bien con el pequeño?", Riza le preguntó repentinamente.

Roy asintió, "¡Enano! ¡Es hora de irnos!"

"¡¿A QUIÉN LLAMAS ENANOS TU VIEJO?!"

"…¿Viejo?", repitió con los ojos abiertos de par en par, "¡¿VIEJO?! ¡SOLO TENGO 25 AÑOS MINUATURA DEL MAL!"

"¡¿A QUIÉN LLAMAS UNA MINIATURA QUE TENDRÍA QUE SER VISTA POR UN MISCROSCOPIO PARA SER VISTO?!"

Riza parpadeó un par de veces sin poder creer la interacción entre ellos, "…Quizá me estoy preocupando demasiado…"

...


	5. Pertenezco

¡¡Muchas gracias por los reviews!! Me inspiran cuando siento que el capítulo que traduzco se hace interminable, de verdad XD.

**Kaguya-hime Shiro:** Ed tiene 10 años en este fic (No me acuerdo si lo especifiqué…tendré que checarlo XD) y para fines prácticos podríamos decir que sí, era el único.

**Sakura K. de Shinomori:** Creo que aparte tiene que ver el número de lectores que saben español. Siempre hemos sido menos ( ¡Muchas gracias por tus reviews!

……………………………….

"**Pertenezco"**

El pequeño abrió los ojos de par en par sorprendido ante la vista de la gran ciudad frente a él. Nunca había visto una antes, por lo que no podía ocultar lo asombrado que estaba por la alta actividad en el lugar con cientos de personas caminando, casas, tiendas, autos, luces y sabe que más. Roy lo miró de reojo y sonrió ante el rostro inocente del pequeño, emocionado ante algo tan simple como una ciudad. Era una de las ciudades más grandes del país, pero aún así.

El niño miró fijamente a los edificios pasando rápidamente por la ventana con la boca abierta, pero fue el parque rodeado de árboles lo que captó su atención; lo encontró realmente impresionante aún cuando había vivido en medio del bosque toda su vida.

Cuando el auto se detuvo ante una luz roja en un crucero, el pequeño notó a unos niños caminando en la banqueta al lado de una mujer, su madre seguramente. Su rostro se ensombreció un poco, pero movió ligeramente la cabeza tratando de borrar cualquier pensamiento ya que estaba seguro que los adultos que estaban con él en el auto lo estaban observando.

Pronto el vehículo llegó a su destino y el niño vio aún más sorprendido la enorme e impresionante edificación enfrente de él. Vio como los subordinados de Roy entraron al lugar primero jalando a los científicos esposados quienes veían al pelinegro con odio, pero él les regresó una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Roy tomó la mano del pequeño y ambos caminaron seguidos del equipo del hombre in silencio escuchando solamente el eco de sus pasos como si estuviesen creando un ritmo a propósito. Subieron unas escaleras hasta que llegaron ante una oficina y el Coronel tocó a la puerta.

Esta se abrió y el General de Brigada Hakuro los saludó con una sonrisa, por lo que Roy imitó el gesto, "Pasen"

Todos entraron a la habitación mientras el General de Brigada caminaba hacia su escritorio, tomaba el teléfono y dijo algo que no pudieron escuchar. Levantaron sus manos para saludarlo con respeto, por lo que el hombre asintió indicándoles que podían bajar la mano.

"Coronel Mustang, veo que ha cumplido con la misión exitosamente en el periodo de tiempo que usted mismo estimó. Estoy realmente impresionado", el hombre dijo cruzándose de brazos y contemplando a los doctores, "Mis felicitaciones"

Roy hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza, "Gracias, señor"

"Serán procesados por el cargo de usar humanos en experimentación, espero que estuvieran al tanto de las consecuencias cuando comenzaron a meterse en algo tan serio", Hakuro le dijo a los científicos mientras estos lo veían con el ceño fruncido, "Llévenselos"

Los oficiales saludaron al General de Brigada y jalaron a los doctores fuera del lugar, pero antes de que cerrasen la puerta, dos hombres entraron en la oficina. El rubio volteó a verlos, pero regresó la mirada hacia Roy cuando el Coronel los saludó seguido de su equipo y de Hakuro.

"Siento haberlo llamado a estas horas, señor, sé que estaba a punto de ir a casa", Hakuro se disculpó mientras bajaba la mano, "Pero usted me pidió que le hiciera saber cuando el Coronel Mustang regresara"

"Así es", uno de los hombres dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras volteaba hacia Roy, "Veo que ha terminado la misión satisfactoriamente, Coronel Mustang, lo felicito"

"Le agradezco, señor"

El hombre asintió y comenzó a hablar con Hakuro en voz baja de tal manera que nadie pudiese escuchar lo que decían, por lo que todos se miraron unos a otros curiosos. El rubio se aferró al pantalón del Coronel para captar su atención.

"¿Quién es él?", le preguntó sin dejar de mirarlo.

"Es el Fuhrer, King Bradley, el Presidente del Ejército", le susurró, pero el pequeño lo volteó a ver confundido, "Te lo explicaré más tarde"

El rubio dio un gruñido, pero permaneció callado mientras los adultos hablaban de cosas que no podía comprender. Sin embargo, observó fijamente al Fuhrer…su voz…estaba seguro que ya la había escuchado antes…¿o quizá lo confundía con alguien más? Dio un pequeño respingo cuando el hombre le regresó la mirada por un segundo, pero creyó haberlo imaginado ya que nadie pareció notarlo.

Finalmente, Roy tomó su mano de nuevo y salieron de la oficina para dirigirse a los autos. Roy y su equipo no dijo ni una palabra por un buen rato, por lo que él hizo lo mismo. Cuando estuvieron arriba de los vehículos, Havoc manejaba con Riza como copiloto mientras Roy y él se ubicaron en el asiento trasero, el pequeño de nuevo contemplando la ciudad a través de la ventana.

"Eso fue…extraño", el pelinegro dijo repentinamente. El rubio volteó a verlo notando el gesto serio que tenia, "¿Por qué el Fuhrer se interesaría en algo como esto?"

"Quizá tome la experimentación humana muy enserio", Havoc sugirió mientras veía el retrovisor para dar vuelta en una esquina.

"Aún así", dijo con el ceño fruncido, "Fue bastante extraño"

El niño miró fijamente al hombre, pero no dijo nada. De hecho, se estaba preguntando qué iba a pasar de ahora en adelante…¿Dónde iba a vivir? ¿Con quién? ¿A dónde se dirigían a todo esto? A pesar de tener miles de dudas, no dijo una palabra. Pronto, el auto se detuvo enfrente de una casa…una gran casa de hecho. Roy le agradeció a Riza y a Havoc y bajó del auto con el equipaje del niño, por lo que él hizo lo mismo y lo siguió.

Roy dio un suspiro, tratando de olvidarse de toda la situación por el momento ya que tenía a un pequeño confundido y probablemente asustado a su lado, "¿Te gusta mi casa?", le dijo mientras tomaba sus llaves.

"…La imaginaba más grande", bromeó con una amplia sonrisa.

"No entiendo por qué ya que siempre supiste que no era un doctor"

El hombre abrió la puerta y una ama de llaves los recibió, por lo que Roy le sonrió mientras el niño miraba a su alrededor moviendo sus manos un tanto nervioso.

"Acompáñame", Mustang le dijo mientras caminaba por el pasillo hasta que llegaron ante una puerta y la abriera. El pequeño notó lo acogedor que parecía el lugar y siguió al hombre hasta que este tomó asiento en la cama, "¿Te gusta?"

El rubio lo miró por un momento, pero luego desvió la mirada, "...¿Me quedaré contigo?...¿En tu casa?"

Roy lo miró consternado, "¿No quieres?"

Sin embargo, el niño negó con la cabeza, "No es eso…es solo que…no quiero ser una molestia"

El hombre esbozó una sonrisa sincera, "No lo eres. Seré honesto contigo, no me agradan mucho los niños", le dijo haciendo que el pequeño sonriera con suficiencia; estaba seguro que eso era cierto, "Pero tú no eres un niño ordinario de todas maneras"

"Es sólo que no entiendo porque insistes en cuidarme"

Roy bajó la cabeza un poco. El pequeño quería una razón real, de otra manera, esto no iba a funcionar. Sin embargo…¿cuál era la razón real? Se había encariñado bastante con el rubio después de dos meses de interactuar con él y realmente quería ayudarlo, ¿pero era esa la verdadera razón?, "¿Porque quiero no es una razón válida?"

El pequeño lo miró fijamente. Quizá era una razón válida, pero no estaba seguro que el hombre le estuviese diciendo toda la historia…pero por otro lado, él había sido la única persona que le había demostrado que se preocupaba por él sinceramente, "La dejaré ser válida…por ahora"

Roy sonrió, "Bien, toma asiento entonces", le dijo dándole unos golpecitos a la cama, "Tenemos que hablar de ciertas cosas"

El pequeño obedeció aún más nervioso, pero permaneció quieto mientras el hombre lo observaba.

"¿Puedes decirme tu nombre?"

Ojos dorados se abrieron como platos y el chico bajó la cabeza empuñando sus manos. Roy se arrepintió de haber preguntado, pero cuando estaba a punto de decirle que no importaba, el rubio alzó la mirada con un gesto triste, "…No…No sé mi nombre"

Roy de verdad no esperaba esa respuesta, pero hizo un esfuerzo para no mostrarle que sentía pena por él; seguramente era lo último que el pequeño quería. "¿No recuerdas nada de tu vida anterior al laboratorio?". El rubio negó con la cabeza en silencio y la bajó de nuevo, "Hey, está bien. Encontraremos una manera de saber más de tu pasado"

El niño miró a Roy y asintió esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, "No eres tan bastardo como pensé que eras"

"..A veces quizá si lo soy"

"…Estoy de acuerdo"

Roy sonrió y asintió, "Trataré de encontrar algo de ropa para la noche. No quiero que uses esos harapos ya".

El pequeño alzó una ceja y miró su ropa; camiseta de manga larga, guantes, pantalón y zapatos, todos blancos por supuesto…bueno, el blanco no era exactamente su color, pero podía vivir con ello, "No es necesario"

"Por supuesto que lo es. Mañana es mi día libre así que iremos a comprarte algo de ropa", le dijo mientras se ponía de pie y lo despeinaba.

"¡Hey!"

"Vayamos a cenar algo, asumo que estás hambriento". En ese momento el estómago del niño rugió haciendo que este se sonrojase furiosamente, "¿Ves?"

El rubio rolló los ojos y siguió al hombre, siempre debía tener la razón. Sin embargo, antes de que saliesen de la habitación, el teléfono sonó y Roy se apresuró a tomarlo.

"Mustang"

"_Al menos podías haberme llamado para decirme que ya habías vuelto"_

"Hola Maes. Lo siento, todo pasó muy rápido, acabo de llegar a casa"

"_Si, si, como siempre",_ el hombre le contestó entre risas, _"Asumo que todo fue según lo planeado"_

"Si…pero no al mismo tiempo", le contestó observando como el pequeño se acercaba al espejo para intentar arreglar su cabello.

"_¿Lo cual significa?"_

"…De hecho, ¿te gustaría venir? Tengo algo que discutir contigo"

"_Supongo que sí, no es tarde. Gracia entenderá"_

"Bien, te veo en un rato entonces"

Roy dejó el auricular y volteó a ver al pequeño que había soltado su trenza para rehacerla ya que no pudo arreglarla.

"Soy un alquimista poderoso, ¿recuerdas? No te metas con mi cabello si no quieres perder el tuyo"

El hombre alzó una ceja, "Que miedo. Vamos"

El rubio gruñó pero lo siguió en silencio. Miró a su alrededor y notó lo cálida y acogedora que era la casa…aún cuando ellos eran los únicos ahí aparte de la ama de llaves. Realmente pensaba que la casa de Roy sería un desastre.

Cuando llegaron al comedor, ambos tomaron asiento mientras la mujer se acercaba para preparar la mesa, "Un amigo llegará en un momento, espero que no te importe"

El rubio volteó a verlo confundido, "…Esta es tu casa, por supuesto que no me importa". Roy sonrió pero entonces la ama de llaves se acercó para confirmar algunas cosas de la cena y se iba de nuevo, "Supongo que no estás casado entonces"

"Supones bien", le fijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida.

"¿Ninguna mujer ha podido soportar tu egocentrismo?"

Roy perfiló los ojos, "No es eso, he salido con bastantes mujeres y…oye, esto no es de tu incumbencia"

El chico sonrió con suficiencia, pero en ese momento la mujer apareció con bastante comida y su estómago gruñó de nuevo mientras miraba fijamente los alimentos con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

"¿Qué sucede?", el hombre le preguntó preocupado.

"…Esto huele…delicioso", le contestó observando el estofado, "No he comido algo así nunca. Ellos siempre me dieron algo que sabía horrible pero que tenía 'todo lo que mi cuerpo necesita'", agregó con un ligero tono de sarcasmo en su voz.

Roy sonrió, "Ahora tendrás comida de verdad. Prueba el estofado"

Mustang no pudo evitar observar como el pequeño se atiborraba de comida, por lo que le pidió a la mujer que trajese má. Poco después, alguien tocó a la puerta por lo que Roy se dirigió a ella y la abrió descubriendo a Hughes, "Es bueno verte de nuevo, Maes"

Hughes entró para que Roy pudiese cerrar la puerta, "Igualmente…necesitas un corte de cabello urgente"

El pelinegro rolló los ojos, "Vamos, quiero que conozcas a alguien"

"…Por favor dime que trajiste a una mujer hermosa contigo", Hughes le dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

Roy simplemente lo miró con exasperación, pero no dijo nada y ambos caminaron hacia el comedor. Los ojos de Hughes se abrieron como platos cuando vio al pequeño comiendo como si no hubiese un mañana.

"¡Te dije que trajeras una esposa, no que tuvieses hijos!"

Roy casi cayó al suelo ante el comentario de su amigo, pero en su lugar le echó una mirada asesina, "_Él_ es el _niño_"

Hughes lo miró por un momento, pero entonces abrió la boca sorprendido, "Oh…lo siento"

Roy dio un suspiro y ambos se acercaron a la mesa donde el pequeño había parado de comer cuando los vio, "Él es Maes Hughes, mi mejor amigo"

"Gusto en conocerlo, Hughes-San", el niño le dijo después de tragar el bocado de comida en su boca y haciendo una reverencia con su cabeza.

Hughes sonrió, "Igualmente", le dijo mientras veía como el rubio tomaba asiento de nuevo y comenzaba a comer, "…¿Qué está haciendo aquí?"

"Vivirá conmigo por un tiempo…necesito tu ayuda por cierto. No sé nada acerca de niños, además de pedirte que busques información de él"

"Bueno…Elysia solo tiene un año, no es lo mismo, pero creo que puedo ayudarte con eso", Maes le contestó observando al pequeño, "Acerca de lo otro…creo que tengo lo que buscas"

"…¿De verdad?"

Hughes asintió, "Cuando Riza me dijo que había un niño en el laboratorio, investigué acerca de él. Tuve que romper algunas reglas, pero encontré algo interesante".

"Maes, te he dicho millones de veces que ya no puedes hacer cosas como esas, ahora estás casado y eres padre"

"Si, si. Mira", le dijo mientras abría un maletín que había traído consigo, "Pensaba mostrarte esta información a ti, no esperaba que el chico estuviese aquí"

"No lo puedo dejar en un orfanato", le justificó mientras leía los papeles, "Si encontraste esta información dentro del Cuartel…". Maes frunció el ceño y asintió, Eso confirmaba parcialmente las sospechas de Roy de que alguien estaba interesado en el pequeño aparte de los doctores, "Esto es grandioso, gracias Hughes"

"Cuando quieras"

Ambos caminaron hacia el comedor de nuevo y tomaron asiento mientras el chico dejaba caer la cabeza sobre la mesa y soltaba un suspiro, "…Creo que comí más de lo que debía"

"Tengo buenas noticias", Roy le anunció captando su atención mientras alzaba la mirada, "Hughes pudo encontrar información sobre ti"

El pequeño abrió los ojos sorprendido, "¿De verdad?"

Roy asintió, "¿Estás listo para saber tu nombre?", el chico lo miró expectante, por lo que sonrió y siguió, "Edward Elric"

"…¿Edward?", el rubio repitió en voz baja. Algo en su cabeza le decía que esta no era la primera vez que escuchaba ese nombre, "…Ed…recuerdo a alguien llamándome Ed"

"Estás desde el laboratorio desde que tenías 3 años", Roy continuó, "Es por esa razón que no recuerdas nada antes de eso, eras casi un bebé"

Bueno, eso no era enteramente cierto, pero el chico no dijo nada por ahora, "Edward Elric…"

"Esa fue toda la información que pude encontrar", Hughes se disculpó repentinamente, pero el chico sonrió.

"Gracias, es suficiente para mi"

Hughes asintió. El pequeño tomó el papel y miró fijamente su nombre escrito en él releyéndolo una y otra vez. Ya no era L001, sino Edward Elric, tenía una identidad…pertenecía a algo. Si, de verdad le gustaba su nombre.

…..

La siguiente mañana, la alarma de Roy lo despertó a las 5 a.m. El hombre abrió los ojos y miró fijamente los números escarlata decidiendo si debía dormir una hora más o levantarse a hacer algo de ejercicio…Reluctantemente, se puso de pie y bostezó mientras se cambiaba de ropas para luego salir de la casa. Corrió alrededor de la cuadra, el cielo apenas iluminándose y algunas tiendas abriendo sus puertas mientras sus dueños ondeaban su mano saludándolo.

Cuando ya iba de vuelta a casa, vio a una anciana en una mecedora con su perro al lado, el cual tenía una pierna de automail. Se detuvo enfrente de la casa jadeando y agitó su mano, "Buenos días, Pinako-San"

"Vaya, vaya, miren quién volvió", la mujer dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba al hombre en la cerca, "¿Cómo has estado?"

"Muy bien, veo que usted también", le dijo mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento, "¿Cómo están Winry y Al?"

"Winry no quiere ir a la escuela, solo quiere aprender sobre automails. Al sigue tan dulce y responsable como siempre", le dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Den.

"Creo que se convertirá en una gran mecánica, deberías hacerle caso"

"Si, supongo que debería. Y qué, ¿te casaste siempre?"

Los ojos de Roy se abrieron como platos, "…¿Q-Qué?"

"Hughes me dijo que fuiste a otra ciudad a buscar a la mujer adecuada", le dijo ella con una sonrisa de suficiencia divertida por la cara del hombre, "Supongo que mintió"

"Maldito Hughes, pagará por esto", siseó empuñando las manos graciosamente, "Debo irme"

"Fue bueno verte aquí, Roy", la mujer le dijo sinceramente.

Mustang asintió, "Igualmente, saluda a Al y Winry por mi"

"Lo haré, cuídate"

El hombre continuó su caminata hasta llegar a casa donde la ama de llaves le preguntó si quería café a lo cual asintió casi automáticamente, pero quería tomar un baño primero…o quizá echarle un vistazo al chico. Roy entreabrió la puerta de la recámara del rubio y notó que aún seguía profundamente dormido con su cabello por toda la almohada.

Dio un suspiro y se acercó a él contemplándolo curioso. El hombre rápidamente se dio cuenta que el pequeño se aferraba a las sábanas y apretaba los ojos con fuerza; seguramente estaba teniendo una pesadilla…¿debía despertarlo? ¿O dejarlo dormir? Generalmente él se despertaba cuando estaba teniendo un mal sueño, pero no sabía qué hacer cuando no era él el que tenía la pesadilla…

Fue en ese momento cuando un pensamiento casi lo bofeteó…¿qué estaba haciendo? ¿Cómo había decidido cuidar de un _niño_? ¡No sabía nada acerca de niños! Roy se rascó la cabeza…Riza había tenido razón…ella _siempre_ tiene razón.

Pero bueno, como dijo anteriormente, había hecho una promesa y mantendría su palabra sin importar qué pasase. El hombre se dio la media vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta, pero casi dio un brinco cuando escuchó la voz del pequeño.

"¿Mustang-San?"

Roy lo volteó a ver un tanto nervioso…lo habían atrapado. Sin embargo, sonrió cuando vio el rostro dormido del niño mientras daba un bostezo y su cabello hecho un desastre, "Hey, vuelve a dormir"

Ed parpadeó un par de veces tratando de ver qué hora era hasta que los números fueron notorios, 6:15, "…Pero ya es tarde"

"…¿Tarde?", preguntó acercándosele, "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Ellos me levantaban todas las mañanas a las 5:00", el pequeño le dijo cerrando los ojos y su cabeza cayéndose poco a poco, "Ya es tarde"

El hombre sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza, "No, ya no estás en el laboratorio, puedes dormir unas cuantas horas más"

Edward levantó sus ojos entrecerrados hacia Roy, "…¿De verdad?"

"Si, y te aconsejo que duermas todo lo que puedas ya que caminaremos bastante en la tarde"

"…¿Podemos comprar libros?"

"Libros y ropa, ¿qué te parece?"

El niño asintió y se dejó caer en la cama quedándose dormido inmediatamente. Bueno, quizá no sabía nada de niños, pero Ed era uno bastante interesante y sabía cómo llevarse con él. Quizá no sería tan malo después de todo.

…………


	6. Rompiendo Sus Hábitos

"**Rompiendo sus hábitos"**

Edward rolló sus ojos por la milésima vez ese día. Roy hablaba con una mujer de nuevo y él estaba ahí cargando algunas bolsas de pie a unos cuantos metros atrás. El hombre había hecho esto 10 veces ya mínimamente, estaba totalmente seguro. El pequeño tomó asiento en una banca y esperó hasta que terminase de coquetear – o lo que fuese que estuviese haciendo.

El niño abrazó las bolsas y miró alrededor un tanto abrumado por la multitud….nunca había presenciado tantas personas reunidas en un solo lugar y todos parecían felices simplemente por el hecho de comprar cosas…Se sentía bastante intranquilo ya que sabía que podía lastimar a todas esas personas si algo llegase a pasar….

Sin embargo, algo captó su atención. Se puso de pie tratando de no tumbar las bolsas en su trayecto y se detuvo frente a una vitrina de cristal. Una chaqueta larga y de color escarlata adornaba un maniquí and rápidamente decidió que le gustaba, por lo que entró a la tienda. Ed se dirigió directamente hacia el abrigo para checar el precio, pero su mandíbula casi rozó el suelo y bajó la cabeza en resignación.

Lo que no sabía era que Roy había mirado todo el suceso discretamente mientras platicaba con la mujer y sonrió para sí. El pequeño salió de la tienda y le echó una dura mirada al hombre ya que seguía con la muchacha y, entonces, una idea cruzó su mente. Irritado, caminó hacia Roy y tomó su mano.

"Papá, ¿podemos comer algo?"

La mandíbula de Roy _sí_ que toco el suelo y volteó a ver al chico en shock, pero cuando vio la sonrisa de suficiencia que bailaba en sus labios, frunció el ceño. Sin embargo, la mujer ya estaba diciendo adiós al escuchar a Ed y desapareció del lugar inmediatamente.

"Muchas gracias", el hombre gruñó molesto.

"Tengo hambre y me pareció que no tenías la intención de terminar con esa niña pronto"

"¡Esa no es una buena razón para asustarla!"

"¿Por qué te enfadas tanto? Tienes una cita casi todos los días"

Roy suspiró, "Solo eres un niño"

"…¿Qué se supone que significa eso?"

El hombre simplemente se limitó a caminar hacia la tienda a la que Ed había entrado, pero el rubio lo agarró del brazo.

"Esa tienda no, es demasiado cara"

Sin embargo, Roy siguió caminando ante las protestas del pequeño hasta que entró al local, pero Ed decidió esperar afuera; quizá quería algo para él. Unos minutos después, salió con una gran bolsa y le señaló que lo siguiese hacia el área de comida.

"Pensé que te gustaría esto", Roy le dijo mientras sacaba lo que tenía dentro de la bolsa; la chaqueta escarlata por supuesto.

Edward se paró en seco y lo miró fijamente sacudiendo la cabeza, "¡No! ¡¿Por qué lo compraste?! ¡Era demasiada cara!"

"…Bueno, si no lo quieres, tendré que dársela a un niño pobre ya que es _demasiado pequeño_ para mí", el hombre replicó con sarcasmo examinando la prenda. Ed gruñó ante la palabra 'pequeño', pero bajó la cabeza, "Está bien, aprovecha que estoy de buen humor aún cuando arruinaste mi cita"

El niño se rascó la cabeza casi arrepintiéndose de haber hecho lo que hizo…casi. Roy le entregó la chaqueta y Ed miró la prenda emocionado ya que le había encantado, "…Gracias"

Roy lo volteó a ver con una sonrisa, "Cuando quieras. Sin embargo, debo insistir en que compres camisetas de manga corta, no entiendo por qué no te gustan"

"…Simplemente no me gustan"

"Pero el clima aquí es bastante caliente en verano, ¿sabes?"

Edward negó con la cabeza, "No quiero camisetas de manga corta"

Roy puso los ojos en blanco; si que era testarudo. Entraron a otra tienda y el niño rápidamente empezó a ver las camisetas de manga larga, pero el pelinegro tomó algunas de corta.

"Mira, se ven muy bien, dales una oportunidad aunque sea"

El pequeño le echó una mirada, pero como sabía que no se daría por vencido, decidió complacerlo, "Si me los pruebo y no me gustan, ¿dejarás de molestarme con eso?"

Roy asintió, por lo que Edward tomó las camisetas y entró al vestidor para probárselas. El hombre miró buscando algunos zapatos para él, pero el chico estaba tardando demasiado ahí adentro, así que entró a checarlo. Tocó a la puerta, pero cuando no recibió respuesta, entreabrió la puerta sólo para ver al rubio en el medio de cuarto mirando fijamente a su reflejo. Sin embargo, eso no fue lo que llamó su atención…sino el brazo de automail que tenía.

"¿Ed?"

El pequeño dio un respingo y se dio la vuelta con un gesto de shock en su rostro al tiempo que intentaba ocultar su brazo con su cuerpo. El hombre lo miró con ojos abiertos de par en par, pero entonces entró a cuarto y cerró la puerta.

"Hey, está bien, no deberías estar avergonzado por eso", le dijo mientras se ponía de rodillas y tomaba los hombros del pequeño.

Edward se limitó a dejar caer la cabeza con un gesto de tristeza y dejó que Roy viese su automail. No podía ocultarlo ya de todas maneras, "Yo sólo….no quería que supieses"

"¿Por qué? Tener un automail estos días es sumamente normal"

El niño alzó la mirada y miró a los ojos negros de Roy por un segundo. No sabía por qué, pero podía ver un dejo de entendimiento en ellos, por lo que simplemente asintió, "Salgamos de aquí…por favor"

El hombre se puso de pie e imitó su gesto, "Estabas hambriento, ¿no?"

Ed cambió su camisa rápidamente y se acercó a Roy con una pequeña sonrisa, "Si, me muero de hambre"

…………………….

"¿Están seguros que el niño se está quedando con Mustang?"

Basque Grand miró al Fuhrer y asintió, "Si, está confirmado"

Bradley esbozó una enorme sonrisa, "Entonces todo va según lo planeado"

"Sin embargo", el General de Brigada dijo frunciendo el ceño, "Debo decirle que, Señor, que Mustang no es estúpido. Sospechará si le dejamos quedarse con el chico tan fácilmente"

El Fuhrer asintió, "Lo sé. ¿Crees que no debemos hacerle la vida tan fácil?"

"Si señor, ya han encontrado información acerca del niño. Insignificante, pero lo lograron"

"Creo que ha sospechado desde el inicio de cualquier manera", el hombre le dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la ventana, "Ya que tomaron el laboratorio tan fácilmente y encontraron información del niño dentro del Cuartel"

Basque Grand lo miró por un momento antes de que se pusiese de pie a su lado, "¿No está preocupado, Señor?"

"No realmente. Aunque encuentre la verdad, será demasiado tarde. Me haré cargo de ello"

El General de Brigada asintió, "¿Ha escuchado algo de la Unión de Alquimistas?"

"Lo mismo. Están detrás del niño también, pero creo que entienden que lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora ha sido lo mejor y esperarán a que el chico esté listo"

"Entonces básicamente tenemos que vigilarlos para ser los primeros en capturarlo cuando esté listo"

Bradley asintió, "Básicamente"

Basque Grand miró fijamente a la ventana por un momento y después se dio la media vuelta, "Entonces le haré una visita a Mustang esta tarde"

El hombre saludó al Fuhrer y salió de la oficina cerrando la puerta tras de sí mientras Bradley sonreía mirando el cielo a través de la ventana. Sí, todo iba según lo planeado.

…………………….

"Entonces"

Edward tomó un sorbo de su jugo de naranja y lo tragó antes de que levantase los ojos hacia Roy esperando por la pregunta, "Entonces…"

El hombre miró fijamente esos ojos dorados por un segundo antes de continuar, "¿Por qué sientes la necesidad de esconder tu brazo?"

El pequeño dio un suspiro y permaneció en silencio golpeteando la mesa con sus dedos. Roy respetó su silencio asumiendo que el chico estaba decidiendo si decirle o no, "…Yo..bueno…no es que quisiese esconderlo…"

"…¿Pero?", Edward alzó el rostro y se mordió el labio, pero su rostro le dijo a Mustang que no sabía cómo continuar, por lo que decidió intentarlo, "¿Cómo tú..?"

Ed esbozó una sonrisa dolorosa, "Es por eso que no quiero que nadie lo vea…no quiero hablar sobre el 'cómo' o 'por qué'?"

Roy estaba sorprendido por la respuesta, pero simplemente asintió, "Entiendo"

Ambos comieron en silencio sólo escuchando las voces y cuchicheos de la gente a su alrededor; Edward evitando los oscuros ojos de Roy un tanto avergonzado aunque no estaba seguro por qué. Roy prefirió no abrir la boca, sabía que el chico hablaría con él cuando estuviese listo…o quizá mucho antes de lo que pensó.

"Te mentí un poco"

El hombre dio un respingo ante el comentario tan repentino, pero lo miró un tanto confundido, "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"D-de verdad no sabía mi nombre…pero he tenido sueños de mi pasado, antes de entrar al laboratorio..", dijo con una voz un tanto vacía, por lo que Roy dejó de comer para escucharlo atentamente, "Mi madre murió, fue por eso que pudieron meterme a ese lugar sin muchos problemas"

Roy asintió con un dejo de comprensión en sus ojos, pero no dijo ni una palabra para que siguiese hablando sin interrupciones.

"Siempre me trataron como una rata de laboratorio como pudiste ver, y nunca me dijeron como se enteraron de mi habilidad con la alquimia por lo que no estoy muy seguro acerca de eso…pero", sus ojos dorados de repente se tornaron opacos y su voz se hizo casi un murmuro, "Pensé que si traía a mi mamá de vuelta, podría salir de ahí, ser feliz y olvidarme de la alquimia"

Roy sintió como no le gustaba hacia donde se dirigía la conversión, pero se acercó al rubio para nadie escuchase su voz siquiera.

"Cuando tenía 8 años…Pensé que sabía lo suficiente de alquimia para traerla de vuelta", continuó apretando los puños, "Y lo intenté. Como podrás ver, fallé…Fallé miserablemente y perdí mi brazo a consecuencia de eso"

El hombre lo miró fijamente y Ed lo notó, por lo que alzó la mirada con algunas lágrimas de rabia en sus ojos. Sin embargo, sus puños se desvanecieron y su rostro se relajó.

"¿Por qué me ves así?"

Roy parpadeó un par de veces tratando de entender si la voz del chico le indicaba que estaba molesto, asustado o sabe qué, pero no pudo descifrarla, "¿Así cómo?"

"…Como si pudieses entenderme…sin lástima u odio por haber hecho algo prohibido…"

El pelinegro no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa y posó su rostro en su mano con el codo en la mesa, "Quizá porque_ si_ te entiendo"

"…¿Qué quieres decir?"

Roy cerró los ojos, "Perdí a mis padres en un accidente de tren cuando tenía 15 años", comenzó lentamente, claramente tratando de mostrarle al pequeño que ya lo había superado.

Edward bajó los ojos tristemente, "Lo siento"

El hombre asintió, "Estaba entrenando para ser un excelente alquimista y obtener el título de State Alchemist, pero como puedes imaginar, estaba devastado. Investigué sobre transmutación humana por supuesto y pensé que estaba listo"

Los ojos dorados del pequeño se abrieron como platos…¿él…había…?

"Sin embargo, no pude", confesó avergonzado esbozando una patética sonrisa, "No pude parar de pensar que mis padres nunca me perdonarían si algo salía mal…nunca me hubieran perdonado el hecho de que le di la espalda a sus enseñanzas de cómo debía vivir sin importar qué sucediese…en otras palabras, no fui lo suficientemente valiente", Roy finalizó con una risita aún más patética.

"… O lo suficientemente estúpido", el chico agregó mirando a su mano de automail.

"No seas tan duro contigo mismo. Podrás ser un genio, pero aún eres un niño"

Edward dio un resoplido, pero comenzó a comer de nuevo sin decir otra palabra acerca del tema. Roy realmente seguía curioso acerca de cómo había ido la transmutación y qué había pasado, pero era suficiente por un día…como si la vida del pequeño no había ya bastante traumática en el laboratorio. Si hubieran sido responsables y se hubiesen preocupado por Ed, lo habrían entrenado y esto no habría pasado seguramente.

Terminaron de comer y Roy lo convenció para que probase un helado de vainilla. El chico dudó de si darle un lengüetazo a esa cosa cremosa, pero no se arrepintió.

"Así que helado", Ed dijo lamiendo el postre, "Sabe mejor que el estofado"

"Quizá, pero engordarás si solo comes eso"

El niño lo ignoró y siguió comiendo el helado mientras Roy tomaba las bolsas para que pudiese disfrutarlo cómodamente. Ambos caminaron por la acera hacia su casa rodeados de una multitud de gente. Ed trató de caminar lo más cerca que pudo de Roy, pero aún así no notó que estaba con el ceño fruncido.

Sin embargo, si notó que el hombre se puso uno de sus guantes y enarcó una ceja confundido, pero casi dejo caer el helado cuando Roy lo rodeó con el brazo, lo acercó a él y se dio la media vuelta alzando la mano con los dedos listos para chasquear enfrente del rostro de un hombre.

"Un sólo paso y no dudaré en hacerlo"

El atacante lo miró en shock sorprendido de que Roy hubiese notado que lo estaba siguiendo aún cuando estaban en medio de un gran número de gente. El hombre miró de reojo al rubio por lo que el Coronel lo jaló detrás de sí.

"Al callejón, ¡ahora!"

El hombre simplemente rechinó los dientes, pero lo obedeció y los tres se escondieron en el callejón, Roy aún amenazándolo con chasquear sus dedos.

"¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres con el chico?", por supuesto no dijo ni una palabra, por lo que Roy lo tomó del cuello de la camisa, "Te he hecho una pregunta, si sabes quién soy yo, será mejor que respondas"

Edward miró a los ojos del hombre y se aferró a la pierna de Roy tratando de ocultarse, no le gustaba como el atacante lo estaba mirando; para nada. El hombre, sin embargo, no dijo nada ante lo cual Roy lo sacudió y puso sus brazos en su espalda.

"Te llevaré al Cuartel y te aseguro que no serán tan amables como yo lo fui solamente porque tengo a un niño detrás de mi"

El atacante luchó para liberarse, pero el Coronel no lo dejó ir y le hizo una seña a Edward para que los siguiese. El pequeño asintió y tomó las bolsas tratando ahora si de caminar lo más cerca que podía de Mustang; sin embargo, casi dio un brinco de miedo cuando escuchó un balazo y vio como el hombre cayó al suelo muerto.

Roy inmediatamente jaló al rubio detrás de él y alzó una mano para mirar alrededor y encontrar al tirador, pero no había nadie ahí. El pequeño echó una mirada al hombre e hizo una mueca cuando vio como le habían disparado en la cabeza y había sangre por todos lados…igual que aquella vez.

El pelinegro rápidamente notó como el niño se había aferrado a su pantalón, por lo que se dio media vuelta y vio el gesto de shock que tenía. Lo cargó en sus brazos y se apresuró a llegar a la cabina telefónica para hacer una llamada al Cuartel, pero notó que algunos testigos comenzaron a acercarse con curiosidad.

Después que hizo la llamada, bajó al pequeño tratando de encontrar algo con qué dibujar un círculo de transmutación para cerrar el callejón, pero Ed se apresuró a juntar sus manos y crear con alquimia una pared. El hombre volteó a verlo, pero el chico ya estaba cabizbajo y su cabello cubría su rostro aún cuando Roy podía escuchar sus sollozos.

Mustang se posó sobre sus rodillas enfrente de él y su estómago se contrajo cuando vio el gesto aterrorizado del pequeño; no tenía que preguntarle por qué estaba así por supuesto. Sin saber que más hacer, el hombre alzó sus manos con una sonrisa cálida en su rostro. Edward abrió sus ojos sorprendido y se mordió el labio; realmente anhelaba simplemente dejarse abrazar…pero su orgullo por otro lado…

"Recuerda, eres solo un niño", el hombre le dijo con una voz dulce.

Ed dio un respingo y bajó la cabeza, pero aún así se acercó a él y se dejó abrazar hundiendo su rostro en el hombro de Roy. El pequeño sonrió entre sollozos disfrutando el momento; su madre seguramente lo abrazó así antes, pero no podía recordarlo y nadie más lo había hecho. Se sentía…muy bien.

Una media hora después, personal del ejército había llegado al lugar mientras Roy hablaba con Hughes ya que era parte de la división de Investigación y fue asignado al caso. Edward estaba detrás de él tratando de no mirar la escena de nuevo aunque Roy bloqueaba su vista.

"¿Estás seguro de que quería a Edward-Kun?", Maes le preguntó una vez más echando una mirada al hombre muerto.

Roy asintió, "Intentó agarrarlo, estoy seguro"

Hughes simplemente hizo un sonido de comprensión y volteó a ver a su amigo, "¿Alguna de idea de dónde vino el disparo?"

"Creo que el tirador estaba en el techo de esa tienda", el Coronel le dijo alzando su mano y apuntando, "Asumo que alguien vigilaba que no fuese a hablar de más"

Antes de que Hughes pudiera decir algo, el General de Brigada Basque Grand arribó al lugar y ambos lo saludaron con respeto. El hombre le echó a Mustang una dura mirada.

"Coronel Mustang, venga conmigo un momento"

Roy frunció el ceño, pero asintió, "Ed, quédate con Hughes un momento, ¿de acuerdo?"

El niño lo miró resistiéndose de gritarle 'NO TE VAYAS' y se acercó a Hughes quien tomó su mano y ambos miraron como el Coronel seguía al General de Brigada y hablan por un momento. Edward alzó la mirada y Hughes le sonrió.

"No hay nada de qué preocuparse", el hombre le dijo acariciando su cabeza.

"…Soy un niño pero no soy estúpido"

Hughes lo miró fijamente sorprendido por el comentario, pero dio un suspiro finalmente, "Si, supongo que tienes razón"

"¿De verdad no tiene ni idea de quién era ese hombre?"

"No, pero lo averiguaré"

El pequeño dirigió sus ojos hacia Roy y notó que parecía molesto, realmente hubiera querido escuchar la conversación, pero Hughes no dejó ir su mano. Finalmente, después de algunos minutos, Roy regresó y Basque Grand se introdujo en su auto y desapareció del lugar.

Hughes alzó una ceja ante el gesto irritado del Coronel, pero acarició de nuevo la cabeza del niño cuando éste estaba a punto de preguntarle por qué estaba molesto. Edward alzó la mirada y entendió que Maes quería que no dijera nada por ahora.

"Estabas en lo correcto", Hughes le dijo repentinamente, "De acuerdo al ángulo del tiro, el que disparó estaba en el techo de aquella tienda"

"¿Descubriste algo más?"

"No, es demasiado pronto", el Teniente Coronel le respondió acomodándose los anteojos, "Mañana te tendré más información"

Roy asintió y posó una mano en el hombro del niño, "Entonces iremos a casa"

"..¿De verdad?", reclamó decepcionado, "Pensé en invitarlos a cenar"

El pelinegro por supuesto esperaba eso, "Lo siento Maes, será otro día"

El hombre abrió los ojos sorprendido y asintió, "Los veo mañana entonces"

Roy se dio la media vuelta y Ed lo siguió mirándolo se reojo. El hombre parecía realmente irritado, por lo que no se atrevió a preguntarle nada. Cuando por fin llegaron a la casa, el pelinegro dejó caer las bolsas, se arrodilló enfrente del niño y puso ambas manos en sus hombros mirando fijamente ese par de ojos dorados.

"Edward, ¿de verdad quieres quedarte conmigo?"

El pequeño parpadeó un par de veces repitiéndose la pregunta una y otra vez, "…¿Qué quieres decir?"

"El Ejército sabe acerca de nosotros por supuesto, y mañana te llamarán para decidir qué harán contigo", Roy dijo rechinando los dientes con ira. Como si el niño fuese un objeto…

"P-pero tú estás en el Ejército", dijo un tanto asustado, "¿No puedo quedarme contigo?"

"¿Realmente quieres quedarte conmigo?", le preguntó de nuevo y el chico asintió repetidas veces con ojos temerosos, "Entonces eso es todo lo que tienes que decir mañana, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¿Qué quieren hacer conmigo?"

"Meterte a un orfanato donde puedan vigilarte, pero los convencí que te dejaran quedarte conmigo para entrenarte…y vigilarte", le respondió intentando calmar al niño asustado, "Sólo quieren preguntarte mañana si estás de acuerdo"

"¿Por qué no me preguntaron ahorita?"

Roy se puso de pie y ambos se dirigieron hacia la habitación de Ed, "Porque es el Fuhrer el que está preocupado por ti…bastante extraño en mi opinión"

Edward enarcó una ceja, pero no dijo nada mientras entraban a la habitación y Roy sacaba la ropa de las bolsas. El rubio agarró su chaqueta escarlata y se la probó.

"El rojo te queda realmente bien, es tu color"

Ed miró fijamente su reflejo mientras Roy tomaba asiento en la cama para organizar la ropa. Se dio la media vuelta y el hombre notó como su boca se abrió, pero no emitió ningún sonido.

"¿Qué sucede?"

El pequeño se acercó a él al punto que pudo notar que estaba algo nervioso, "..Tu..", comenzó con voz temblorosa pero cerró la boca de nuevo. El pelinegro lo miró aprehensivamente como si lo animara a continuar, "¿Tú…de verdad quieres que me quede?"

Roy estaba algo sorprendido por la pregunta ya que estaba seguro que había dejado claro que si quería que se quedase, pero quizá el niño quería escucharlo confirmarlo, "Por supuesto que sí"

Edward sonrió felizmente y asintió, "Pero no quiero que traigas citas todas las noches", le dijo con una sonrisa pícara llena de suficiencia.

Los negros ojos del hombre se abrieron como platos. Estaba a punto de quejarse, pero seguro que Hughes lo sermonearía si no dejaba de traer mujeres con un niño en la casa, "…Eso es injusto"

"Te lo permitiré los viernes y los sábados, solamente porque te estás haciendo viejo y no te casarás si no lo haces pronto"

"¡Oye! ¡Esta es mi casa! ¡Tú no puedes permitirme o no nada!", reclamó con un gruñido, pero Edward ya estaba absorto probándose su ropa, "¡¿Estás escuchándome?!"

"Le diré a la ama de llaves que tengo hambre", dijo mientras salía de la habitación hecho un rayo dejando a un shockeado Roy adentro.

Él simplemente dio un suspiro. No solamente tendría que dejar de tener citas, sino que ahora tendría que cuidar de un niño que no tenía el más mínimo respeto por él, "¡REGRESA AQUÍ ENANO!"

Escuchó el grito de"¡¿A QUIÉN LE ESTÁS DICIENDO TAN ENANO QUE-?!" desde la planta de abajo y sonrió con suficiencia. Bueno, esto sería divertido, ¿a quién le importaban las chicas?

………………


	7. Confía En Mi

¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! ) Un capítulo más, el último por ahora porque me voy de vacaciones y no regreso en una semana. Yey! XD. ¡Espero que les guste!

"**Confía En Mí"**

"Edward, despierta"

El pequeño gruñó inconforme, pero forzó sus ojos a abrirse…logrando solamente entre abrirlos por supuesto, "…¿Qué?"

"Tenemos que ir al Cuartel en menos de una hora, debes levantarte"

Ed le echó un ojo al reloj en su mesita y marcaban las 7:00 a.m. Bueno, no era tan temprano realmente, por lo que se incorporó, bostezó y frotó sus ojos.

"Apresúrate, el desayuno está listo. Y abrígate, está frío afuera"

Roy entonces salió de la habitación mientras el chico se ponía de pie aún semi dormido y comenzaba a hurgar entre su ropa nueva. Por supuesto que usaría la chaqueta escarlata, pero fuera de eso simplemente tomó una camiseta con cuello de tortuga, unos pantalones y zapatos. Unos minutos después, apareció en el comedor donde el hombre ya comía algunas frutas y tomaba café, por lo que tomó asiento frente a él.

"El café es malo para tu hígado, ¿sabes?", Ed le dijo cuando la ama de llaves le entregaba su plato de comida, "No deberías tomarlo tanto"

"Vamos, es sólo café", le replicó tomando otro sorbo.

Edward sonrió y comenzó a comer. Estaba delicioso, por lo que comió bastante aprisa tomando pedazos de pan tostado a una velocidad impresionante mientras una sonrisa bailaba en los labios de Roy.

"Comer tan rápido es malo para tu digestión, ¿sabes?"

El rubio se detuvo en seco y lo miró irritado. Odiaba cuando Roy usaba sus palabras contra él. Ambos terminaron de desayunar y poco después caminaban rumbo al Cuartel en silencio, el pequeño mirando a su alrededor y notando como algunas personas abrían sus tiendas o caminaban hacia sus trabajos.

"¿Por qué no tienes auto?", le preguntó repentinamente.

"No lo necesito. Además, es más saludable caminar"

Ed no preguntó más al respecto ya que tenía sentido y siguió mirando a su alrededor. Sin embargo, le echó una mirada de reojo por un momento. Parecía feliz, saludando a todos los que conocía en su camino, algunos de ellos preguntándole quien era él, preguntándole por qué se había ido tanto tiempo. Al parecer tenía bastantes amigos, entonces, ¿por qué sentía que el hombre parecía…solitario?

"Te gustará mi equipo. Si vivirás conmigo lo más probables es que tengas que aguantarlos", Roy le dijo sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Edward simplemente asintió mientras Roy agitaba su mano saludando a una anciana en una de las tiendas. "¿De qué se trata tu trabajo?"

Roy lo volteó a ver sorprendido ante la pregunta, "¿Mi trabajo? En tiempos de paz, generalmente me la paso firmando papeles…algo aburrido de hecho"

"¿Por qué no renuncias entonces?", el pequeño preguntó entrecerrando los ojos sin entender la lógica.

"Pues…el dinero es grandioso…", le dijo echando una risa ante el gesto confundido pero gracioso del rubio, "Te lo explicaré después, ya casi llegamos"

Ed enarcó una ceja, pero permaneció en silencio mientras entraban al lugar y el hombre saludaba a los guardias y ellos lo miraban a él confundidos. Dentro del Cuartel la escena fue la misma, oficiales mirándolo y murmurando cosas, Roy podría jurar que escuchó que alguien decía que finalmente había aceptado que tenía un hijo ya que era imposible que no lo tuviera.

Finalmente llegaron a la oficina del hombre y éste abrió la puerta donde sus subordinados ya estaban ahí en una amena plática…bueno, Fuery y Breda hablaban, Falman se reía, Havoc fumaba y Riza acomodaba algunos papeles en su escritorio.

Cuando entraron a la habitación, todos se pusieron de pie y saludaron al Coronel, pero entonces todos miraron incrédulos al pequeño detrás de Roy.

"Buenos días a todos. Este es Edward, como ya saben se estará quedando en mi casa y vendrá conmigo al Cuartel por un tiempo al menos", Roy comenzó posando una mano en la cabeza de Ed, pero éste simplemente perfiló los ojos. "Edward ellos son Falman, Fuery, Breda, Havoc y Riza"

El rubio inclinó la cabeza y todos le sonrieron. Havoc se acercó a él y se agachó aún con el cigarro en su boca…el cual Roy agarró y tiró a la basura.

"¡Hey!"

"No fumarás cerca de él, no seas tan descuidado"

El Teniente Segundo gruñó ante las risas de todos, pero le echó una mirada al niño, "¿Te estás quedando con él entonces?", le preguntó alzando un dedo hacia Roy. Ed simplemente asintió, "Te daré 5 scenz por cada secreto que encuentres sobre él"

Roy lo golpeó en la cabeza haciendo que Breda, Fuery y Falman rompieran en risas. Edward hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no reír, pero Riza en ese momento se acercó a él con una sonrisa dulce.

"¿Te ha tratado bien?"

El Coronel alzó una ceja un tanto ofendido, "¿Cómo puedes preguntarle eso? ¡Por supuesto que lo trato bien!"

Edward sonrió con suficiencia cuando vio como el rostro de Roy se tensó ante la mujer. Así que por alguna razón le temía, podría usar eso cuando sintiese que fuese necesario. Sin embargo, decidió ser bueno con Roy por el momento, "Si, me trata bien. Me compró mucha ropa"

Riza parpadeó un par de veces confundida ante el comentario al igual que el resto del equipo, Roy incluido. Por supuesto que no esperaban una respuesta tan educada, "Muy bien entonces", la rubia dijo finalmente aún con su sonrisa tierna.

"Todos vuelvan a su trabajo", Roy les ordenó repentinamente mientras se acercaba a un enorme librero en la oficina. Lo miraron confundidos, pero obedecieron. Por supuesto eso significaba que Riza había desaparecido ya por más papeleo.

El Flame Alchemist leyó rápidamente algunos títulos por un momento mientras Edward tomaba asiento en el sillón no muy seguro de que se suponía que debía hacer, pero pronto el hombre le señaló que lo siguiera a una de las mesas donde depositó al menos 7 libros.

"Tu entrenamiento comienza desde hoy, deberás leer estos libros y muchos más te esperan cuando hayas terminado"

Edward estaba sorprendido, pero asintió emocionado y tomó asiento abriendo uno de los libros. Roy notó lo rápido que el pequeño quedó absorto de lo que lo rodeaba y se sumergió en la lectura, pero repentinamente abrió otro libro y comenzó a leerlo también como si estuviese comparando la información…o algo parecido.

Satisfecho, el hombre regresó a su escritorio y comenzó a leer los documentos que debía firmar, pero dio un suspiro cuando Riza entró a la oficina cargando aún más papeleo. Era como si estuviese condenado a escribir su nombre por toda la eternidad. Para su suerte, Hughes venía detrás de Riza con una carpeta en mano, por lo que eso solo podría significa una cosa: distracción.

"Buenos días", saludó agitando su mano, pero entonces sonrió divertido al ver el gesto de depresión en el rostro de Roy, "¿Odiando la rutina?"

"No tienes idea"

Hughes esbozó una sonrisa y tomó asiento enfrente del escritorio, "Te tengo algo de información sobre lo sucedido ayer"

"…¿Tan pronto?", Roy dijo sorprendido, pero movió los documentos a un lado para enfocarse en lo que le traía, "Dime"

"…El problema es…que no hay nada que decir", le anunció entregándole la carpeta, "No pudimos encontrar nada acerca del atacante"

El Coronel alzó una ceja y abrió el archivo, "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"No hay nombre, número de seguro, licencia de manejo, nada. No existe"

"…Debes estar bromeando, eso no es posible"

"Bueno, de hecho…"

Roy alzó la mirada y entrecerró los ojos, "¿De hecho qué?"

Hughes se dio la media vuelta y notó que los demás estaban enfocados en sus tareas…bueno, en realidad decían algo sobre una apuesta.

"He visto esto antes…y resultó ser un miembro de la Unión de Alquimistas. O al menos eso confesó"

"¿Unión de Alquimistas? ¿Esos dementes aún andan por ahí?", Roy dijo casi irritado.

"Y lo estarán por siempre", Hughes murmuró, "Me preocupa que sepan acerca del chico"

Roy golpeteo la mesa con sus dedos pensativo, pero entonces clavó sus ojos en el rubio, "Me preocupa más el por qué lo querrían"

El Teniente Coronel siguió la mirada de Roy y se sorprendió de que Ed estuviese ahí, así que se puso de pie y se acercó a él, "Hola"

Edward dio un respingo y miró al hombre por unos segundos antes de decir algo, "H-hola"

"¿Para qué estás estudiando?", le preguntó checando los títulos de los libros.

"Mustang-San me dijo que esto era mi entrenamiento. Es bastante interesante de todas maneras"

"¿Entrenamiento? Eso suena aburrido", opinó con una risa divertida y tomando algo de su bolsillo de su chaqueta, "¿Por qué mejor no te enseño algunas fotos de mi hermosa Elysia?"

El niño miró la foto que Hughes casi le pegó en la nariz un tanto irritado al escuchar la mimosa voz del hombre. Roy solo sacudió la cabeza, pero siguió leyendo el documento que su amigo le había traído. Era verdad, las huellas digitales del atacante no lo ligaban a algún nombre o identidad lo cual lo preocupó bastante.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese ponerse a analizar el asunto, la puerta de su oficina se abrió y el General de Brigada Basque Grand apareció con dos subordinados detrás de él. Todos se pusieron de pie y saludaron al hombre al tiempo que este caminaba hacia Edward.

"Ven con nosotros, niño"

Los ojos de Roy se abrieron como platos y se acercó al confundido Ed aún saludando a Basque Grand, "Señor,_ Edward _se sentirá más tranquilo si lo acompaño"

El General de Brigada le dedicó una dura mirada dejándole claro que estaba siendo irrespetuoso, por lo que tuvo que apartarse en contra de su voluntad. Ed sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda cuando los ojos del hombre encontraron los suyos, pero tenía que ser valiente ya que Roy ya estaba bastante preocupado.

El pequeño salió de la oficina detrás del hombre y caminó por el pasillo tratando de controlar su nerviosismo, aunque no estuviese seguro de por qué estaba tan intranquilo en primer lugar. Subieron un largo camino de escalares hasta lo más alto del edificio donde pudo ver una impresionante puerta, la cual Basque Grand tocó y abrió.

Edward miró fijamente al hombre sonriente que se había puesto de pie y se aproximaba al General de Brigada hablando en susurros. Sin embargo, pronto caminó hacia el rubio quien intentó contenerse de salir corriendo del lugar.

"Hola Edward", el hombre le dijo con una voz demasiado dulce que no le quedaba en lo absoluto, "Un gusto conocerte"

El pequeño se quedó quieto confundido, ¿qué debía decir? ¿Gusto en conocerlo también? Por suerte, Basque Grand parecía tener algo de prisa.

"Señor, debo dejar los Cuarteles en unos minutos"

Bradley asintió y se puso de rodillas enfrente del rubio, "Escuché que el Coronel Mustang te salvó de ese terrible laboratorio"

Edward enarcó una ceja…¿por qué le hablaba cono si tuviese 5 años?, "Si…señor"

El Fuhrer le sonrió dulcemente, "Y ahora te quedas en su casa", Ed simplemente asintió bastante incómodo, "¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué?", preguntó confundido.

"Si, ¿por qué el Coronel te pidió que te quedaras en su casa?"

Edward se quedó en silencio por un momento recordando lo que Roy le había dicho, "Porque…quiso. Nos hicimos…amigos"

Bradley sintió, por supuesto aún no convencido, "Es extraño, ¿no crees? ¿Estás seguro de que esa es la razón? ¿Nada que ver con el hecho de que no eres…un niño ordinario?"

El rubio dio un respingo y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Sin embargo, hizo su mejor esfuerzo para permanecer calmado y sacudió la cabeza, "No señor"

El Fuhrer entonces se puso de pie y acarició su cabeza, "¿Quieres quedarte con él?"

"…Si"

"Entonces puedes retirarte", le dijo finamente alzando una mano.

Edward se dio la media vuelta y se apresuró a salir de la oficina mientras la sonrisa del Fuhrer se transformaba en una mueca de suficiencia y el General de Brigada lo veía confundido.

"Veremos si Mustang está realmente calificado para esto"

……………

Roy, por su parte, miraba a través de la ventana moviendo su pie impacientemente mientras esperaba al niño. Esto estaba totalmente mal, no podía entender por qué no podía estar presente si solo le iban a hacer una pregunta. Algo estaba fuera de lugar.

Y si que lo estaba cuando vio en shock como Edward corría hacia la entrada del Cuartel. Sin pensarlo dos veces, brincó de su asiento y salió a toda velocidad de la oficina corriendo tan rápido como podía con la esperanza de no perder al pequeño por ahora, se preguntaría que había pasado después.

El hombre salió del edificio y dio vuelta a su derecha seguro de que Ed había tomado ese camino, sin embargo, se detuvo ya que no supo a donde correr después de ese punto ya que había desaparecido. Rechinó sus dientes con furia y alcanzó una cabina telefónica encerrándose con un portazo.

…………..

Edward dejó salir un suspiro y se trepó en un árbol del parque tratando de descansar un poco pero oculto. Había estado corriendo por quién sabe cuánto tiempo ya, pero estaba seguro de que estaba lo suficientemente lejos del Cuartel….lejos de Roy. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan estúpido?

Por supuesto que todo había sido demasiado bueno para ser verdad…El hombre no le había pedido que se quedase porque fuesen amigos, era una razón estúpida, o al menos ahora que lo pensaba lo era. Roy estaba interesado en su alquimia, eso era todo. Como todos los demás.

Pero…quizá había querido creer en Roy ya que había sido el único en tratarlo bien, como nadie antes. Demonios, quizá debería haber hablado con el primero, pero no podía asegurar que le dijese la verdad; sólo tenían dos meses de conocerse después de todo.

Edward suspiró de nuevo en clara resignación y estaba a punto de recostarse en la rama cuando notó que un hombre lo estaba mirando fijamente desde el suelo. Trató de reconocerlo, pero no pudo ubicarlo en su mente.

"…¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?", el rubio finalmente decidió preguntar.

El hombre esbozó una ancha sonrisa, pero no una que mostrase buenas intenciones…"No debiste correr de esa manera, Edward, estabas a salvo con el Coronel"

'_Esa voz…¿por qué le era familiar?'_

"¿Sabes algo? No te pareces nada a Trisha"

Los ojos dorados del pequeño se abrieron como platos. La voz…esa voz…pesadillas, miles de pesadillas del día en su mamá murió y esa voz estaba ahí. Lo cual sólo podía significar una cosa…Edward brincó del árbol y miró al hombre en shock, pero inmediatamente junto sus manos y transmutó un cuchillo levantando la punta hacia el hombre.

"T-tú", el chico comenzó rechinando sus dientes, "¡TU MATASTE A MI MAMÁ!"

El hombre le sonrió maliciosamente, "Vaya, estoy conmovido. Me recuerdas"

Sin embargo, antes de que Ed pusiese actuar, el hombre tomó la cuchilla del arma y un círculo de transmutación en el dorso de su mano se activó transformando el cuchillo en pedazos.

"¿De verdad crees tener oportunidad contra mí?"

Edward retrocedió pensando rápidamente cómo evitar que el hombre se le acercarse, pero lo único que vino a su mente fue huir, correr. El hombre frunció el ceño y tocó el césped para transmutar una barrera enfrente del rubio.

"Vamos, no hagas esto más difícil", su atacante le dijo acercándose.

Ed entró en pánico. No sabía cómo pelear y el miedo nubló su mente, pero no pensaba darse por vencido y trasmutó su automail en una cuchilla.

"Soy mejor alquimista que tu, nada de lo que hagas servirá para salvarte"

"¡¿Por qué mataste a mi mamá?!", Edward repentinamente bramó retrocediendo hasta que se topó contra la barrera.

Su atacante esbozó una sonrisa maquiavélica, "No quería matarla a ella, sino a ti"

Los ojos del pequeño se abrieron como platos, parecía que salían de sus órbitas. Había sido su culpa…"¡¿Y quién demonios eres?!"

El hombre se detuvo enfrente de él y sonrió complacido, "Bueno, ya que vas a morir de todas maneras, no importa que te lo diga. Mi nombre es Shou Tucker, soy un miembro de la Unión de Alquimistas"

Tomó un cuchillo de su cinturón rápidamente, pero Edward aprovechó ese pequeño momento para atacarlo con su automail haciéndole una cortada en el pecho. Tucker maulló de dolor y dejó caer el cuchillo por lo que Ed lo pateó para que no pudiese alcanzarlo.

Y entonces, echó a correr tan rápido como pudo sin mirar atrás tratando de salir del parque que había caído en las penumbras, estaría a salvo si encontraba gente.

"¡NIÑO ESTÚPIDO! ¡VUELVE AQUÍ!"

El pequeño cerró los ojos y siguió corriendo escuchando los jadeos del hombre demasiado cerca. Finalmente pudo divisar el final del parque y salió, pero se detuvo en seco ya que había una calle enfrente de él con autos pasando.

Miró atrás, pero el hombre ya no estaba ahí o seguía dentro del parque. Aliviado, trató de recuperar el aliento y calmarse para decidir que debía hacer, pero dio un brinco cuando un auto se detuvo enfrente de él. Estaba a punto de correr de nuevo cuando una voz conocida lo hizo voltear hacia el conductor que estaba saliendo del auto; era Havoc.

"¡Hey, ven aquí! ¡Te hemos estado buscando todo el día!", el hombre le gritó molesto acercándose a él, "¡¿Dónde habías estado?!"

"..Y-Yo..", Edward volteó al parque de nuevo. Esta vez notó que Shou Tucker estaba mirándolo detrás de un árbol, pero ya que Havoc no era un alquimista y había venido solo, decidió no decir nada, "Lo siento"

"Sube, el Coronel se va a suicidar si no sabe de ti pronto"

El chico parpadeó un par de veces, pero no pudo evitar sonreír, "…Soy tan estúpido"

…….

Roy miraba fijamente al pequeño, ambos sentados en la mesa del comedor ya en casa. Edward estaba cabizbajo usando sus flecos como un escudo, demasiado avergonzado para levantar la mirada.

"¿Me vas a decir por qué huiste?", el hombre comenzó tratando de mantener su tono de voz calmado, pero Ed no dijo nada, "Creo que merezco una explicación"

Finalmente, el rubio levantó la cabeza usando todo su esfuerzo para no soltar esas lágrimas que amenazaban con asomarse, "Lo siento"

El hombre no dijo una palabra por un momento notando como Ed desviaba sus ojos avergonzado, por lo que dio un suspiro y se puso de pie acercándose a él. Repentinamente, el chico sintió como el Coronel le daba un manotazo en la cabeza.

"¡HEY!", atinó a bramar.

"Bradley te dijo algo y le creíste, ¿no es así?", Roy dijo cruzándose de brazos. Edward solo lo miró por un momento y luego dejó caer la cabeza de nuevo, por lo que el hombre dejó caer sus brazos y posó una mano en su hombro, "Todo está bien, sé lo difícil que es confiar en alguien"

"…¡¿Entonces por qué me golpeaste?!"

"¡Porque ahora me atrasé con mi trabajo y Riza va a dispararme si no lo termino mañana!"

"¡Eso no es mi culpa! ¡Es porque eres lento y perezoso!"

"¡Tuve que buscarte todo el día cabeza de chorlito!"

"¡Estaba huyendo de ti! ¡¿Se suponía que debía darte mi itinerario?!"

En ese momento, ambos notaron que la ama de llaves estaba mirándolos con la charola de comida en sus manos, por lo que tomaron asiento en silencio como si nada hubiese pasado. La mujer dejó la bandeja y casi salió corriendo del comedor temerosa de que comenzarían a gritar de nuevo. Roy simplemente dio un suspiro.

"¿Estás seguro que estás bien?", le preguntó finalmente.

Edward rápidamente asintió…quizá demasiado rápido. Había preocupado al hombre bastante para un día, por lo que decidió no decirle nada de Tucker. Empuñó sus manos bajo la mesa al pensar en el hombre y como, por primera vez en su corta vida, había deseado matar.

"¿Algo te preocupa?"

Ed se relajó y lo miró, "Es solo que no sé por qué creí las palabras de ese hombre después de todo lo que has hecho por mí", atinó a mentir. Bueno, no era una mentira precisamente, pero no era lo que había estado pensando.

"Está bien, créeme, es probable que no hubiese confiado en mi si fuese tú", le dijo con una sonrisa, "Me es difícil confiar en alguien"

Edward entrecerró los ojos pensativo, tratando de elegir sus palabras cuidadosamente, "¿Entonces por qué piensas que confiaré en ti?... ¿Confiar en que sólo quieres ayudarme?"

Roy enarcó una ceja y dejó su taza de té en la mesa, "¿Qué te dijo Bradley?". El pequeño bajó la mirada y se rascó la cabeza, lo suficiente para que el hombre entendiese, "Te dijo algo de tu alquimia, ¿verdad?"

"…Algo así"

El Coronel frunció el ceño y empuñó sus manos resistiendo el deseo de golpear la mesa. Maldito hombre, debió haber previsto que diría algo como eso, "Edward, ¿confías en mi?"

Los ojos dorados del niño encontraron los oscuros de Roy. Ed no había tenido dudas de eso, no entendía realmente como se había dejado manipular de esa manera. El rubio asintió con una sonrisa llena de seguridad y Roy se la regresó.

"Estás retrasado en tu entrenamiento por cierto. Te daré 10 libros más mañana, mínimo", el hombre agregó repentinamente antes de tomar un sorbo de su té, "Y me debes 20 scenz ya que perdí la apuesta con Havoc y Breda de que te cuidaría bien…y ya te perdiste. Fuery y Falman perdieron también".

Edward dejó caer la cabeza en la mesa, pero sonrió contento, "Claro".

…………….


	8. Lo Protegeré

Por fin un capítulo más :D No tengo excusas que decir, solamente que siento haber tardado tanto ;

**Kyuubi Malfoy**: La historia no es Shota, sino de la relación paternal de Roy hacia Ed

"**Lo Protegeré"**

Edward se vio jadeando en medio de un lugar completamente oscuro, sus ojos abiertos como platos en pánico. Comenzó a correr tratando de encontrar alguna forma de salir de ahí, pero sentía que había buscado por horas en círculos y el lugar no parecía tener fin. El rubio se detuvo de nuevo y miró a su alrededor con la esperanza de encontrar una salida, pero no había nada más que penumbras. Como odiaba la oscuridad.

Repentinamente, escuchó pisadas acercándose a él y trató de enfocar la vista para identificar quién era, pero no pudo divisar nada lo cual lo hizo ponerse aún más nervioso. Sus instintos le decían que transmutase su automail, por lo que los obedeció y esperó tratando de controlar el temblor de sus manos.

Los segundos pasaron lentamente y estaba a punto de gritarle a la persona para que se apresurase, pero finalmente sus ojos identificar una figura humana caminando pacientemente hacia él. El pequeño entrecerró los ojos de nuevo para mejorar su visibilidad y notó que era una mujer…una mujer con larga cabellera castaña…una mujer con una sonrisa tierna y cálida.

"…¿Mamá?"

Ella asintió y alzó sus brazos para ofrecerle un abrazar Ed quien ahora sonreía feliz con lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos. Transmutó su automail a su estado original y corrió hacia ella sintiendo como su garganta le pedía que reventase en lágrimas de felicidad. Sin embargo, se detuvo de repente en shock. Su madre había desaparecido y, en su lugar, estaba el monstruo que él había transmutado…el monstruo que la Puerta de la Verdad le había dado a cambio de su brazo.

"…No…¡NO!"

El pequeño cayó hacia atrás con los ojos como platos y temblando violentamente en terror mientras el monstruo escupía sangre y trataba de moverse.

"¡Vete! ¡VETE!"

"¡Edward!"

"¡POR FAVOR! ¡VETE!"

"¡EDWARD!"

Ed abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporó caso golpeando a Roy con su cabeza. El hombre lo miró fijamente consternado ya que el chico estaba bastante agitado y sudoroso, pero tuvo que agitar su mano frente sus ojos ámbar para atraer su atención.

"Edward, ¿estás bien?"

El rubio dio un grito ahogado cuando notó que Roy estaba enfrente de él, lo cual solo podía significar una cosa…"Lo siento, te desperté, ¿verdad?"

"No te preocupes por eso", le dijo dulcemente mientras tomaba asiento en su cama, "¿Estás bien?"

"Si, claro", le respondió con una sonrisa casi fantasma, "Estoy acostumbrado a tener pesadillas"

"…¿De qué se tratan?", Roy se arriesgó a preguntar, pero se arrepintió un segundo después cuando el rostro del pequeño se oscureció y dejaba caer la cabeza. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de disculparse por la intrusión, Edward levantó la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Siempre sueño sobre…la transmutación"

El hombre no pudo evitar sentir pena por el pequeño. Estaba seguro que había sido algo horrible y el hecho de que tuviese pesadillas al respecto…no era justo, en lo absoluto.

"Estoy bien, de verdad", el chico le dijo de repente con una sonrisa apenada, "Vuelve a dormir"

"No puedo dormir si tengo a una niña asustadiza al lado de mi habitación", le dijo al tiempo que dibujaba una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Edward imitó su gesto y se dejó caer contra la almohada, "Vete, quiero dormir"

"Yo también. Buenas noches"

Roy sonrió y salió de la habitación apagando las luces. El pequeño se dio la vuelta para mirar la puerta y recostó su rostro en la almohada de nuevo con un gesto triste…o asustado, lo cual sería más acertado. Estaba asustado. Tenía esa pesadilla de vez en cuando y siempre despertaba de esa manera sin poder conciliar el sueño de nuevo, por lo que mañana tendría unas ojeras impresionantes. Después de vacilar un momento, se puso de pie y encendió las luces tratando de tranquilizarse, pero lo único que sentía eran escalofríos a lo largo de su espalda. Tomó uno de los libros que Roy le había dado, pero lo cerró inmediatamente…no estaba de humor para la alquimia en ese momento. De hecho, quería olvidarse del tema por lo pronto. Cuidadosamente, salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras hacia la sala donde encendió la TV con el volumen más bajo posible.

Tomó asiento en el suelo y abrazó sus piernas tratando de concentrarse en el aburrido programa y olvidarse de todo, pero no le estaba siendo nada fácil. Dio un suspiro y miró a su alrededor, pero la casa estaba en penumbra lo cual le hizo sentirse aún más nervioso. Quizá sería mejor subir a la cama e intentar dormir…

Sin embargo, escuchó pasos viniendo de la planta alta y se puso de pie en un brinco para apagar la televisión. Vio a Mustang aparecer en una esquina con un gesto confundido y éste encendió las luces cuando notó al rubio en medio de la sala con su rostro colorado en vergüenza.

"Lo siento…pensé que el sonido estaba lo suficientemente bajo"

"Tengo el sueño ligero", le aseguró acercándose a él, "¿Pero qué haces aquí? Tenemos que levantarnos mañana temprano, lo sabes"

Edward desvió sus ojos y simplemente asintió, pero Roy no lo dejaría pasar tan fácilmente.

"¿No puedes dormir?"

El pequeño dio un respingo y ocultó su rostro colorado con sus flecos. Se sentía tan fuera de lugar, ¿dónde había quedado el Edward Elric seguro de sí mismo, terco y valiente?

"No hay nada por el cual estar avergonzado", Roy se acercó a él, "Vamos"

"…¿A dónde?", Ed preguntó finalmente mirándolo confundido.

El hombre le sonrió dulcemente, "Sólo sígueme"

Y así lo hizo. Ambos subieron las escaleras y lo guió a lo que el pequeño adivinó era su habitación cuando abrió la puerta. Roy entró, pero Edward se quedó en el marco de la puerta por un momento cuando notó que había dos camas en la habitación.

"¿Por qué tienes dos camas?"

"No las tenía", Roy le dijo aventando una almohada a la otra cama, "Transmuté la tuya aquí"

Ed lo miró fijamente por algunos segundos procesando lo que había dicho, "No dormiré en tu habitación, no soy un bebé", renegó de forma testadura.

"Pues no hay cama en tu habitación, por lo que si prefieres dormir en el suelo, adelante", le dijo casualmente mientras caminaba hacia el rubio quien se había cruzado de brazos y gruñía, "Sé que no eres un bebé, pero eres un niño"

"¿Y?"

El pelinegro se hincó ante él y posó una mano en su hombro, "Los niños a veces necesitan la compañía de los adultos para sentirse seguros, no importa cuán valiente sean"

Ed pusó los ojos en blanco, por lo que Roy sonrió con suficiencia y se recostó en su cama mientras el pequeño hacía lo mismo en la suya. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, simplemente mirando el techo de la habitación por algunos minutos. Edward miró de reojo a Roy para checar si se había quedado dormido, pero el hombre seguía con los ojos abiertos. Roy lo notó y sonrió.

"¿Estás esperando a que me quede dormido para correr a tu cuarto?"

Edward entrecerró los ojos, "No, además dijiste que tenías el sueño ligero"

"Así es…trata de dormir o mañana no podrás leer todos los libros que te voy a dar"

El pequeño gruñó, pero jaló la sábana y le dio la espalda a Roy quien simplemente esbozó una sonrisa y trató de dormir….lo cual no fue difícil ya que sus ojos luchaban para cerrarse de una vez por todas.

……………….

Edward bostezó y se ajustó su abrigo escarlata ya que el viento frío lo hizo tiritar. Roy no pudo evitar dar un suspiro.

"Te dije que usaras el gorro"

"No me gustan los gorros", renegó moviendo su cabeza para que sus flecos cubrieran sus ahora congeladas orejas, "No hace tanto frío"

"Como gustes"

Ed frunció el ceño pero siguió caminando en silencio con sus brazos cruzados. El pequeño puso los ojos en blanco cuando el hombre paró en una tienda para comprar café, pero se sorprendió cuando le entregó un vaso con chocolate caliente.

"Espero que te guste", le dijo mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida.

Miró fijamente al chocolate por un momento antes de probarlo, pero no estaba tan mal. De hecho sabía muy bien. Cuando ambos comenzaron a caminar de nuevo hacia el Cuartel, Roy notó a dos pequeños rubios caminando en la banqueta frente a ellos, por lo que alzó su mano.

"Winry-Chan! Al-Kun!"

Ambos voltearon al mismo tiempo para ver quien los llamaba y esbozaron una gran sonrisa cuando vieron al pelinegro agitando su mano. Se apresuraron a acercarse mientras Edward daba un paso atrás y se ocultaba ligeramente detrás de Roy con el vaso en sus manos.

"Mustang-San, ¿cuándo regresó?", la pequeña preguntó con una feliz sonrisa.

"El domingo, ya saludé a su abuela el otro día", Roy le dijo con una voz tan mimosa que hizo que Edward enarcara una ceja, "¿Cómo han estado?"

"¡Genial!", el niño chilló con una señal de victoria en su mano, "He leído todos los libros que me prestó"

Roy asintió, "Entonces te daré unos nuevos", le aseguró mientras tomaba a Ed del brazo y lo jalaba frente a él, "Quiero que conozcan a Edward, mi…sobrino. Ellos son Winry y Al, son primos"

Ed tragó saliva, pero inmediatamente sintió como su rostro se ruborizaba cuando ambos rubios los miraron fijamente por un momento antes de que sonrieran, "¡Gusto en conocerte!", dijeron al unísono.

"…Igualmente"

"Será mejor que se apresuren o llegarán tarde al colegio", Roy les advirtió.

"Usted también llegará tarde, Mustang-San", Winry bromeó al tiempo que ambos se alejaban corriendo hacia su escuela la cual no estaba muy lejos del lugar.

Roy comenzó a caminar de nuevo y Edward lo siguió un tanto confuso, aunque no estaba seguro por qué.

"¿Por qué conoces a esos niños"

"Viven con su abuela, ella vive cerca de nuestra casa", le dijo moviendo su café, "Los conozco desde que tienen 5 años"

El pequeño simplemente hizo un sonido y sopló su chocolate ya que el Cuartel estaba cerca y no tendría tiempo de tomárselo a gusto. Tenía mucho que leer.

…………………….

"Señor, ¿está seguro que Mustang será capaz de proteger al niño de la Unión de Alquimistas?"

El Fuhrer miró fijamente a Basque Grand y a Raven tamborileando sus dedos pensativo como si estuviese analizando la situación. La verdad es que no esperaba que los estúpidos miembros de la Unión atacaran al niño.

"Si, estoy seguro", le dijo terminantemente para que no le preguntasen lo mismo de nuevo, "Pero no entiendo por qué quieren matarlo aún"

"Los rumores fueron eso solamente entonces, rumores", Raven dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia, "Nunca planearon usar al niño"

Bradley simplemente asintió, "Tendremos que ser más cuidadosos entonces. Sé que Mustang lo cuidará bien pero tenemos que tener nuestros ojos bien abiertos"

Basque Grand se puso de pie y le saludó, "Señor, debo retirarme. Un escuadrón está a punto de llegar de los disturbios del Norte"

"Puede retirarse, General de Brigada"

El hombre asintió y se dio la media vuelta para salir de la oficina. Raven entonces miró fijamente al Fuhrer, quien tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

"Parece muy seguro de todo esto, pero me preocupa que Mustang se entere de todo antes de que el niño esté listo"

"No lo hará, yo me aseguraré de eso personalmente"

Raven esbozó una sonrisa de nuevo y se puso de pie, "Espero que esté en lo correcto o esto podría significa nuestra ruina"

El Fuhrer imitó su gesto y le permitió retirarse. Le parecía divertido que sus subordinados estuviesen tan llenos de dudas, pero no importaba. Tenía todo bajo control, por lo que abrió una carpeta ya que tenía trabajo que hacer.

………….

Edward dejó caer la cabeza en la mesa sintiéndose algo entumido. Había permanecido en la misma posición por horas leyendo libro tras libro mientras Roy firmaba documentos y su equipo hacía…algo. Aún no estaba seguro de qué se suponía que hacían.

El hombre notó que Ed tenía la cabeza en la mesa, por lo que se puso de pie y se acercó a él dándole unos pequeños golpes en la cabeza, "Deberías tomar un descanso", le dijo mientras le echaba un ojo a los libros, "No estaba bromeando cuando dije que tenías que leer quince libros ahora, ¿sabes? ¿Cuántos has leído ya?"

Edward dio un resoplido exhausto, "Ocho…creo"

"…¿Qué?"

El rubio se incorporó y alzó la mirada confuso, "¿Qué de…qué?"

"…¿8 libros? Debes estar bromeando", le dijo mientras checaba el desastre que tenía sobre la mesa, "Es imposible, ¡sólo tienes 5 horas ahí!"

"No bromeo", Ed gruñó ofendido por la acusación, "He leído todos esos", agregó apuntando a una pila de libros.

Roy simplemente se limitó a mirar los libros con los ojos como platos. Lo encontró difícil de creer, pero el gesto ofendido del pequeño le decía que mejor le creyese o se enfadaría bastante, "Bueno…entonces _debes _tomar un descanso"

"…¿Pero qué haré aquí?"

"Ve a la cafetería, a los jardines, no sé", Roy le sugirió cerrando el libro que el chico había estado leyendo, "Sólo sal de aquí"

Riza entonces se acercó a ellos con algunas carpetas en sus manos dejando claro para quién eran todos esos documentos, "Podrías ir a hacerle compañía a Black Hayate, mi perro", le dijo con una sonrisa dulce, "Le encanta estar en los jardines, pero se la pasa solo la mayor parte del tiempo"

Edward alzó sus cejas analizando la idea, pero después de unos segundos esbozó una sonrisa y asintió, "Iré entonces"

El pequeño salió de la oficina rápidamente mientras Roy le echaba otra mirada a los libros maravillado por la capacidad del niño de retener información. Sin embargo, recordó que Riza estaba ahí y se dio la media vuelta dando un suspiro de resignación cuando notó cuánto papeleo le había traído.

"Lo siento, señor", le dijo ella sin

"…Si, lo sé", Roy tomó las carpetas y caminó hacia su escritorio resignado.

Edward encontró al perro bajo la sombra de un árbol dormido, por lo que tomó asiento a su lado no muy seguro de si debía despertarlo. ¿Cuál era su nombre?...Black algo… Bueno, el perro aún parecía algo cachorro, aunque no del todo, pero aún así intentó moverlo gentilmente y luego se echó atrás. Black Hayate finalmente abrió los ojos y bostezó, entonces Ed se le acercó y acarició su cabeza.

"Hola, soy Edward"

Black Hayate movió su cola alegremente y se puso de pie, por lo que el rubio juntó sus manos y tocó el suelo para transmutar una pelota y jugar con el perro. El aire fresco y el olor del os árboles y césped siempre lo hacían sentirse revitalizado cuando se hartaba del laboratorio…y aquí no era muy diferente. Amaba estar en sitios así.

El pequeño dio un respingo de repente y empuñó sus manos cuando recordó lo que había pasado el día anterior. Había sentido miedo por supuesto, pero más que nada le habían asustado sus pensamientos…Realmente deseó matar a ese hombre. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y cerró sus ojos fuertemente…no, él no era un asesino como ese hombre…su mamá lo odiaría si se convirtiese en uno…

El perro entonces trajo la pelota de vuelta y Ed la lanzó de nuevo tan lejos como pudo viendo divertido lo cómico que el perro lucía corriendo como loco con la lengua por fuera; quizá lo mejor era olvidarse de esos pensamientos por ahora y enfocarse en su entrenamiento. Haría que ese hombre pagase por lo que hizo, eso lo juraba por su vida .Sin embargo, cuando lanzó de nuevo la pelota, esta cayó en el regazo de un hombre sentado en el césped recargado en un árbol. El rubio se acercó a él inclinándose varias veces.

"Lo siento mucho señor, no lo vi"

El hombre levantó la mirada con una expresión aburrida y le lanzó la pelota, la cual Edward cachó apenas.

"Ten más cuidado, niño", el hombre gruñó cerrando los ojos y recargándose de nuevo en el árbol.

"Lo siento", Ed repitió jalando a Black Hayate ya que parecía que el hombre no le agradaba demasiado.

"¿Qué haces aquí por cierto?", le preguntó repentinamente cuando Edward estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta.

"…Yo..", realmente la pregunta lo tomó bajo guardia y trató de inventar una buena excusa…pero falló miserablemente, "Soy el sobrino de Must-…del Coronel Mustang"

El hombre sonrió con suficiencia, pero no dijo otra palabra. Ed alzó una ceja, pero entonces notó la cadena de plata que el hombre tenía en su cinturón.

"¿Es un State Alchemist?"

Volteó a ver al rubio con orgullo y sacó el reloj de plata, "Así es, soy el Crimson Alchemist"

"¿Crimson?", el pequeño repitió.

El hombre asintió y miró a su alrededor como si buscase algo. Cuando encontró una abeja volando hacia él, sonrió emocionado. Atrapó al insecto entre sus manos y, un segundo después, lo dejó ir. Sin embargo, la abeja explotó como una pequeña bomba frente a los ojos de Edward.

"Puedo crear bombas con seres vivos", el hombre dijo con una voz bastante inquietante.

"Eso es…increíble", Edward atinó a murmurar sin saber que más decir. ¿Un alquimista que transmutaba bombas? No había duda de por qué estaba en el ejército…

"¡Edward-Kun!"

El pequeño se dio la media vuelta y vio a Hughes agitando su mano indicándole que se acercase, por lo que asintió y caminó hacia el Teniente Coronel quien lo tomó de la mano con Black Hayate siguiéndolos.

"Edward, no te acerques a ese hombre, ¿de acuerdo?", Hughes le dijo acomodándose los lentes.

"¿Por qué?", preguntó curioso acariciando la cabeza de Hayate mientras éste intentaba lamerle mano, "No puede ser peligroso si está aquí, ¿no?"

"…No es que sea peligroso…es solo que…", Hughes le echó una mirada al chico y notó como este había alzado una ceja, "…Sólo no te acerques, ¿de acuerdo?"

Ed suspiró en resignación y volteó a ver al perro, "¿Quieres comer algo?"

El perro ladró alegre y movió su cola como si de verdad hubiese entendido lo que el rubio le había preguntado.

……….

Roy probó la cena y decidió que ya estaba lista. Miró al chico quien se había quedado profundamente dormido en el sillón con bastante libros a su alrededor. Habían estado discutiendo sobre alquimia toda la tarde y notó divertido lo fascinado que estaba el pequeño con sus nuevos conocimientos. Le recordaba mucho a sí mismo cuando aprendía alquimia…Edward era muy parecido a él en ese aspecto.

Se sentía mal de tener que despertarlo, pero tenían que comer algo después de una tarde de arduo trabajo, por lo que caminó hacia la sala. Sin embargo, Roy de repente se detuvo dando un respingo y empuñó sus manos rápidamente.

"¿Quién eres tú?"

Escuchó una carcajada detrás de él y pasos acercándose, "Eres bueno, Roy Mustang, pensé que te tomaría más tiempo notar que estaba aquí"

Roy se dio la media vuelta y frunció el ceño, "Te pregunté quién eras"

"¿El pequeño Edward no te ha contado sobre mi?", el hombre le dijo divertido acomodando sus lentes, "Me siento ofendido"

EL Coronel metió una mano en su bolsillo, "Si no respondes inmediatamente, te atacaré"

"Está bien, está bien", dijo dibujando una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, "Mi nombre es Shou Tucker"

Roy sacó la mano de su bolsillo con uno de sus guantes puesto, "Miembro de la Unión de Alquimistas, ¿me equivoco?"

Tucker sonrió divertido, "Hombre listo"

"¿Qué quieres?"

El hombre miró al rubio, por lo que Roy se movió rápidamente para esconder al pequeño con su cuerpo, "Creo que puedes adivinar qué quiero"

El pelinegro sonrió con suficiencia, "Y yo creo que puedes adivinar que no te dejaré"

"Asumo que sabes que el Ejército tiene planes para él", la sonrisa se desvaneció de repente. Tucker frunció el ceño y empuñó sus manos cuando Roy asintió, "Sé que el niño te importa, entonces, ¿por qué lo mantienes cerca del Ejército?"

"No lo mantengo cerca del Ejército, lo mantengo cerca de mí", Mustang dijo terminantemente y Shou esbozó una sonrisa de nuevo divertido.

"¿De verdad crees que puedes protegerlo?"

"Puedo protegerlo", el hombre le confirmó con confianza, "Y lo haré"

"Entonces", Tucker comenzó con una mano en su mentón y un mirada pensativa, "¿Das tu palabra de que el Ejército no pondrá un solo dedo sobre el niño?"

Roy lo miró fijamente por un breve momento. Por supuesto que podía proteger a Ed, ¿pero el hombre le pedía que lo cuidase? , "¿Por qué la Unión de Alquimistas quiere al chico?"

"Sólo queremos mantenerlo lejos de las manos del Ejército", le dijo intentando mirar a Edward, pero Roy se movió de nuevo cubriéndolo.

"Sólo quieren matarlo, ¿no es así?"

"Si con eso cumplimos con nuestro objetivo, si", Tucker le confirmó con una ancha sonrisa, "Pero ya que has probado que quieres darle una oportunidad, lo tomaremos en cuenta"

Roy frunció el ceño escuchando la demente risa del hombre. Sin embargo, se dio la media vuelta cuando escuchó la voz de Edward llamándolo.

"¿Mustang-San? ¿Qué sucede?", el rubio le preguntó incorporándose con sus ojos aún entrecerrados y pasando una mano por su cabello como si tratase de arreglarlo.

El hombre pestañeó un par de veces antes de volver a mirar a Tucker…pero éste ya no estaba ahí. Rechinó los dientes con furia, pero intentó esbozar una sonrisa antes de voltear hacia el pequeño que ya se había puesto de pie y frotaba sus ojos.

"La cena está lista", le dijo revolviendo su cabello.

El chico gruñó perezosamente pero asintió y caminó hacia el comedor mientras que Roy se quedó de pie mirándolo. Por supuesto que sabía que el Ejército tenía planes para él, esa era la razón por la que había decidido cuidar de él…aunque, había olvidado un pequeño detalle. ¿Qué pasaría después? ¿Edward viviría con él de ahora en adelante? ¿Criarlo y verlo crecer?

Roy sacudió la cabeza tratando de olvidar eso por el momento. Debía encontrar la razón por la cual Bradley estaba interesa en el rubio primero…tendría tiempo para pensar en eso después.

"¿Te quedarás ahí?", Ed le preguntó mientras ponía un plato en la mesa, "La cena no irá volando a ti, ¿sabes?"

El pelinegro sonrió y caminó hacia la cocina, "Eres algo fastidioso, ¿sabes?"

Edward simplemente esbozó una sonrisa y ajustó su cabellera en una cola de caballo antes de comenzar a comer. Roy tomó asiento frente a él y lo miró comer por un momento. Quizá era mejor no decirle nada de lo que sabía…era apenas un niño; merecía una vida feliz sin preocupaciones. Y haría lo necesario para darle esa oportunidad.

…………..


	9. Diversión y Desastre

**Shadir**: Shota, hasta donde yo sé, es donde se ve una relación de un adulto con un niño pequeño (no niña), pero podría estar equivocada. Y si, el fic es parental, no yaoi )

"**Diversión y Desastre"**

Finalmente el domingo llegó, lo que significaba que podía dormir hasta tarde, pero las aves en su ventana terminaron por despertar a Edward. Se frotó los ojos perezosamente y echó una mirada a su alrededor emitiendo un chillido cuando vio el desastre de libros y notas que él y Roy habían dejado la noche anterior en la sala. Ambos se habían quedado dormidos en los sillones ya que habían estado estudiando hasta muy entrada la noche y simplemente decidieron dejar todas las cosas en el suelo.

Ed dio un bostezo y se incorporó tratando de no pisar los libros, lo cual encontró difícil ya que el suelo estaba lleno de ellos, pero logró llegar hasta la cocina. Para fortuna de Roy, el pequeño había aprendido a utilizar la cafetera simplemente observándolo ya que el hombre no dejaba a la mucama hacerle el café; sólo le gustaba como él lo preparaba. Quisquilloso.

Sin embargo, cuando agarró el contenedor de café, descubrió de mala gana que estaba vacía. Quizá Roy no había contado con quedarse despierto hasta muy noche estudiando cuando compró el café, se lo había tomado todo la noche anterior. Edward dio un suspiro y tomó la billetera del pelinegro y su chaqueta, si Roy se despertaba y no había café, estaba seguro que el mundo entero lo pagaría.

Cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, escuchó un gruñido proveniente de la sala y se dio la media vuelta para ver a semi dormido Roy en el sillón haciendo todo su esfuerzo para incorporarse.

"¿A dónde crees que vas, jovencito?", Mustang pudo decir después de aclararse la garganta.

"A la tienda, te acabaste el café"

El Coronel echó una mirada a la cocina donde el rubio había dejado el contener de café vació y dio otro gruñido desaprobatorio.

"Sólo voy a la tienda, volveré en un minuto", Edward insistió apuntando con un dedo hacia afuera.

Roy lo miró fijamente por un momento. Si no lo dejaba ir, el pequeño seguramente sospecharía que algo anda mal…pero había prometido cuidar de él…Después de un minuto de debate interno, el pelinegro asintió, por lo que el rubio cerró la puerta.

Mientras caminaba hacia la tienda, saludó a toda la gente que le deseaba buen día, pero se apresuró a entrar a la tienda para buscar el café favorito de Roy. Finalmente lo encontró, pagó y se puso en camino para volver a la casa. Sin embargo, cuando estaba enfrente de la casa de Pinako, vio a Alphonse sacudiendo su mano indicándole que se acercara a la cerca.

"¡Hola!", el niño le saludó con una gran sonrisa antes de que notase el bote de café, "Oh no, no me digas que Mustang-San ya te hizo adicto al café"

Edward encontró difícil no reírse ante el comentario, "No, sólo soy el proveedor para incitarlo a seguir con el vicio. Nadie sabe de qué es capaz si no tiene café en sus venas temprano en la mañana"

Al dio una risita y Ed sonrió divertido, pero entonces el rubio notó que Alphonse sostenía una manguera.

"¿Qué haces?"

Después de que el castaño parpadeara un par de veces intentando comprender el trasfondo de la pregunta por la expresión de Edward, Alphonse sonrió, "Regando las plantas, es una de mis responsabilidades"

"Ya veo", el rubio susurró al tiempo que alzaba una ceja pensando si él debería tener responsabilidades también…después de todo, estaba viviendo gratis con Roy.

En ese momento, Winry apareció en el balcón del segundo piso sosteniendo una enorme llave de tuercas y manchas de algo oscuro en su rostro, "¡Alphonse! ¡La abuela y yo necesitamos ayuda!"

"¡Voy en un segundo!"

Sin embargo, cuando la niña estaba a punto de darse la media vuelta, vio a Edward y sacudió su mano alegremente, "¡Hola!"

Ed, por su parte, alzó una mano un tanto tímido. Ciertamente no estaba acostumbrado a hablar con niños, pero estos primos no estaban tan mal; eran amigos de Roy después de todo.

"¿Quieres ver como construimos un automail?", la niña le preguntó sacándolo de sus pensamientos y abrazando la enorme llave de tuercas que la hacían verse un tanto graciosa.

"…¿Automail?"

"¡Si! ¿No viste el letrero en la entrada?"

Edward siguió el dedo de Alphonse que apuntaba a un pedazo de madera que decía "Rockbell Automail". Sintió como su estómago se retorció; era obvio que los niños ignoraban que el mismo tenía un automail, por lo que forjó una pequeña sonrisa y sacudió la cabeza.

"Lo siento, Mustang-San debe estar esperándome. Debo irme"

"Está bien, pero debes prometer que vendrás un día"

El pequeño asintió y sacudió su mano al tiempo que se echaba a correr ya que estaba seguro que el hombre saldría a buscarlo en cualquier segundo. Y no se equivocó, cuando dobló la esquina, chocó con el Coronel.

"Tardaste bastante", le dijo él dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

"Me detuve a saludar a Alphonse-Kun y Winry-Chan", Ed le explicó alzando una ceja confundido por la actitud de Roy. Se suponía que él no sabía nadad de la Unión de Alquimistas….

"…Sólo vayamos a casa", el hombre dijo esquivo colocando una mano en el hombro del rubio.

Mientras caminaban a la casa de Roy, Edward notó como el pelinegro echaba mirada furtivas a su alrededor lo cual lo confundió aún más, pero decidió no decir nada.

"¿Estás induciendo al pequeño a tu mal hábito, Roy Mustang?"

Ambos se dieron la media vuelta y vieron a una sonriente mujer – de suficiencia más que nada. Ed estaba seguro que Roy había dado un resoplido.

"Buenos días, Clara"

La mujer dio una risita y volteó a ver a Edward esbozando una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa, "¿Es tu hijo oculto?"

Roy rolló los ojos y dio un suspiro, "No, es mi sobrino. Su nombre es Edward"

"Ahh, ya veo", ella dijo distraídamente con un tono de voz que Edward sentía era burlesco, "Hola pequeño, gusto en conocerte"

El rubio solo alzó su mano, pero rápidamente la dejó caer rápidamente cuando el hombre posó una mano en su hombro, "Tenemos que irnos, cuídate Clara"

La mujer sonrió con suficiencia una vez más y los vio alejarse mientras ella se daba la media vuelta.

"¡Te veo luego, Roy!"

Sin embargo, el pelinegro no respondió y siguió caminando, molesto según la apreciación de Ed. Vaya, eso sí era nuevo.

"¿Cuál es tu problema con ella?"

El Coronel dio un respingo ante la pregunta tan repentina, pero desvió la mirada rápidamente, "Realmente no tengo ganas de hablar de ello, ¿de acuerdo?"

"….De acuerdo"

Ya en casa, Roy por fin estaba tomando su café mientras Edward transmutaba unos panqueques tratando de controlar el calor para no quemarlos. El hombre observó divertido como el experimento del pequeño falló las primeras tres veces, pero finalmente lo logró ya que los panes se veían deliciosos.

"Quién necesita cocinar cuando podemos usar alquimia", Ed dijo orgulloso mientras agarraba uno de los panqueques, pero Roy se lo arrebató antes de que pudiese morderlo, "¡Hey!"

"No deberías usar la alquimia de manera tan descuidada. Si puedes hacer las cosas, no uses la alquimia", le dijo antes de que le diese una mordida.

El niño simplemente entrecerró los ojos, "Si, si. Claro"

Roy echó una mirada al reloj y vio que ya eran las 10:23. ¿Cuándo se había hecho tan tarde?, "Salgamos. No me gusta pasar los domingos encerrado"

"¿Salir", el rubio repitió, "¿A dónde?"

"Improvisaremos, vamos"

Edward sonrió emocionado y subió como un rayo a tomar una ducha mientras Roy hacía lo mismo. El hombre encontró la situación un tanto graciosa…él usualmente pasaba los domingos con una mujer en una cita, pero ahora lo pasaría con Edward. Sin embargo, realmente disfrutaba la compañía del pequeño, era muy diferente a la de una mujer, la de Hughes y su familia…era como si realmente se entendiesen.

Minutos después, ambos caminaban por la banqueta evadiendo gente que andaban por la dirección opuesta. Roy sonrió con suficiencia cuando Ed lo tomó del pantalón discretamente, pero no dijo nada. Al menos así estaría más a salvo.

Sin embargo, un auto se detuvo al lado de ellos y Roy le echó una mirada listo para actuar si era necesario, pero no pudo evitar dar un gruñido cuando vio a un feliz Hughes sacudiendo su mano. Ambos se acercaron al auto y subieron ya que Mustang temía que su mejor amigo decidiera salir y subirlos él mismo.

"Hola allá atrás", el hombre dijo mirándolos por el retrovisor con una gran sonrisa, "Edward-Kun, déjame presentarte a mi hermosa esposa Gracia y mi bellísima hija, Elysia"

La mujer le sonrió dulcemente abrazando a su hija que dormía, pero Edward simplemente asintió tímidamente y volteó a ver a Roy, quien parecía menos molesto debido a la presencia de la niña.

"¿A dónde iban a todo esto?", Hughes les preguntó captando la atención de su amigo.

"A la feria", le contestó checando su reloj, "Debe estar abierto ya"

Hughes esbozó una sonrisa emocionado, "¡Es una excelente idea! ¡Vayamos todos!"

Gracia sólo asintió alegre, por lo que Roy rolló los ojos. No era que no le gustase salir con Hughes, pero estaba seguro que el hombre venía preparado con una cámara y se pondría insoportable, aun peor porque Elysia venía con ellos.

"¿Qué es una feria?"

Roy volteó a ver al rubio alzando una ceja cuando notó el gesto confundido que tenía, "¿Realmente no sabes lo que es una feria?"

"No es como que acostumbraba salir mucho del laboratorio", el niño gruñó.

"Entonces espera un poco y lo sabrás".

Edward dio otro gruñido y se cruzó de brazos mientras se recargaba en el asiento. Escuchó como la bebé había despertado y Gracia la intentaba tranquilizar cariñosamente, lo que hizo que el rubio la mirase fijamente por unos segundo hasta que la bebé se quedó dormida de nuevo. Su rostro se tornó triste drásticamente y Roy lo notó, pero prefirió no decir nada para no molestarlo. Sin embargo, Edward dejó caer el rostro para cubrirlo con sus flecos, y si el pelinegro lo conocía bien, eso sólo podía significar que el pequeño hacía su mejor esfuerzo para no dejar caer las lágrimas.

Posó su mano en el hombro del rubio intentando darle un poco de apoyo y Edward levantó la mirada un tanto sorprendido ante el gesto. No supo por qué, pero la sonrisa de Roy lo hizo sentir un poco mejor, por lo que intentó ser fuerte y asintió asegurándole que estaría bien.

Poco después arribaron a la feria, la cual estaba al tope de gente, pero Edward miró maravillado el lugar entero. Música, juegos, comida…parecía que las Ferias eran un lugar genial aparentemente.

"Vayamos antes de que llegue más gente", Hughes les apresuró sacando al chico de sus pensamientos.

Los cinco entraron a la feria, pero un segundo después de entrar, Roy se dio cuenta que tendría que tener los ojos bien abiertos ya que el pequeño gustaba de desaparecer de su vista ya que quería acercarse a los juegos y ver a la gente jugar…y perder su dinero por supuesto.

"¿Quieres perder algo de dinero también?", Roy le preguntó ya que vio como el pequeño miraba fijamente los juegos. Edward simplemente sonrió de oreja a oreja, así que ambos se acercaron a un stand mientras Hughes sacaba su cámara.

"Sabes que a Roy no le gustan las fotos", Gracia le advirtió, pero el hombre simplemente esbozó una sonrisa juguetona.

"Me lo agradecerá después, ya lo verás"

La mujer negó con la cabeza, pero su esposo comenzó a tomar fotografías de cómo Edward no le daba a las botellas con la pelota, perdía un pez, pero ganaba un peluche que obsequió a Gracia para Elysia. Horas después, Edward había querido subirse a la Rueda de la Fortuna y otros juegos más, y ahora comía una manzana con dulce mientras Roy platicaba con Hughes y Gracia. Sin embargo, el niño miró algo que llamó su atención y se acercó rápidamente a una pequeña jaula con un animal dentro durmiendo. Era un pequeño zorro que roncaba dulcemente, Ed se le quedó viendo por un momento; realmente le gustaban los zorros, solían meterse al laboratorio 'por accidente'.

Un hombre entonces se acercó a él con una enorme sonrisa, "Si puedes darle a 3 botellas con este rifle, este pequeño es todo tuyo"

Edward echó una mirada a los objetivos y dio un gruñido. La distancia era mucho y sus habilidades con las armas eran cercanas a nulas, pero ese pobre zorrito en encerrado en esa pequeña jaula… Bueno, Roy seguramente no quería una mascota de todas maneras.

Sin embargo, Mustang se acercó al vendedor y le pagó por una oportunidad. Ed estaba a punto de decir algo, pero él simplemente alzó una mano.

"Sólo observa"

El pequeño se mordió el labio y vio como el hombre apuntaba el arma a uno de los objetivos, quedándose en esa posición por unos segundos. Hughes estaba preparado para tomar una fotografía por supuesto, y apretó el botón habilidosamente cuando escuchó el disparo. Una de las botellas cayó y Edward esbozó aun sonrisa y aplaudió asombrado; por supuesto que era un buen tirador, estaba en la milicia después de todo. Roy hizo lo mismo con los otros dos objetivos y volteó a ver la cara de shock del vendedor entregándole el arma.

"Supongo que podemos llevarnos al zorro, ¿verdad?", el pelinegro dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

El vendedor simplemente agachó la cabeza vencido, por lo que Roy tomó la pequeña jaula y se la entregó a Edward.

"Será tu responsabilidad, ¿de acuerdo?"

El rubio asintió feliz y se asomó a ver al zorro aún dormido, "Gracias"

Roy le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza y los cinco se dirigieron entonces al auto para ir a comer algo que fuera _saludable_. Hughes entonces metió la cámara en la bolsa de Gracia y volteó a ver su amigo con una ceja arqueada.

"¿No crees que eso puede ser considerado trampa?", el hombre le preguntó divertido.

"¿Por qué? No había una regla que impidiera participar a los que sabía utilizar armas"

Hughes simplemente echó una risa y ambos voltearon a ver al niño que cargaba la jaula cuidadosamente, pero parecía muy feliz.

"Pensé que dijiste que nunca tendrías mascotas después de aquel gato"

"….Ese gato estaba poseído…estoy seguro"

Antes de que Hughes pudiera decir algo para defender al pequeño felino que Roy tuvo una vez y tuvo que regalar, se escuchó el galopeo de caballos y risas no muy amigables detrás de ellos seguidos por unos disparos y gritos. Una banda famosa de ladrones había llegado al lugar a asustar a la multitud y estaban destruyendo todo con los disparos.

Roy sacó sus guantes rápidamente y empujó a Edward hacia Hughes para que este tomara su brazo, "Me encargaré de esto, protege a Edward por favor"

Maes asintió y tomó la mano del pequeño, pero Edward vio inquieto como Roy desaparecía entre la asustada multitud.

"Ven Edward"

El Coronel entonces se acercó a uno de los ladrones que estaba disparando su arma y chasqueó sus dedos para asustar al caballo y que este derribara a al hombre. Cuando intentó recuperarse de la caída, Roy puso una mano frente a su rostro amenazadoramente, pero el ladrón no pudo reaccionar debido al shock.

"¡¿Quién es su líder?!"

El hombre no dijo nada y se desmayó en un segundo, por lo que Roy lo dejó y atacó a otro ladrón. Sin embargo, una enorme explosión hizo que volteara y vio aterrorizado como la Rueda de la Fortuna estaba cayendo con personas en las cabinas y más personas debajo de la estructura. Se apresuró a correr y a dibujar un círculo de transmutación en un papel, pero entonces su rostro mostró su shock cuando vio como Edward estaba corriendo hacia la estructura de metal seguido de Hughes que intentaba detenerlo.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vio como el rubio juntaba sus manos, "¡EDWARD! ¡DETENTE!"

Pero el chico tocó el metal que se estaba doblando y activo un círculo de transmutación enorme, haciendo que la Rueda de la Fortuna se detuviese. Hughes no puedo evitar pararse detrás de él no muy seguro de qué debería hacer, pero Roy decidió atacar al ladrón que estaba cargando la bazooka con la que habían destruido el juego.

Cuando estaba seguro de que lo había inmovilizado, el Coronel se apresuró hacia Edward temeroso de que sería demasiado para el chico, pero entonces, notó algo. El pequeño casi había transmutado ya la estructura de metal a su posición original, pero algo no estaba bien…

Edward ahora tenía ambas manos en su cabeza y apretaba sus dientes con furia al tiempo que la energía generada por el círculo de transmutación se incrementaba rápidamente. Roy corrió hacia él, pero la fuerza de transmutación no le permitió acercarse demasiado.

"¡EDWARD! ¡TIENES QUE DETENERTE!"

El rubio cayó sobre sus rodillas todavía con las manos en la cabeza, pero la transmutación se hizo aún más poderosa. Roy tuvo que alzar un brazo para cubrirse los ojos y barajó rápidamente las opciones que tenía para acercarse al pequeño ya que éste parecía estar en pánico. El hombre entonces recordó el círculo de transmutación que había dibujado y lo utilizó para crear un túnel bajo tierra lo más rápido que pudo.

Segundos después, salió del túnel exactamente enfrente de Edward y lo tomó de los hombros notando su gesto de dolor.

"¡Edward! ¡¿Qué está sucediendo?!"

Ed intentó abrir los ojos, pero no fue capaz y en cambio los apretó aún más, "N-no lo…¡No lo sé! ¡Me duele!"

"¡Tienes que detenerte!", le advirtió cuando escuchó como la estructura comenzó a crujir amenazadoramente, "¡Concéntrate!

El pequeño finalmente entreabrió los ojos observando el asustado pero seguro gesto que tenía Roy en su rostro, como si le dijera que confiaba en él.

"Puedes hacerlo"

El chico cerró los ojos de nuevo y los apretó con desesperación intentando ignorar el dolor y enfocarse en controlar este poder que nunca había sentido antes. Era demasiado, pero tenía que hacerlo, Roy confiaba en él. Tenía que hacerlo.

Finalmente el pelinegro vio como la energía proveniente de la transmutación comenzaba a desaparecer rápidamente hasta que no quedaba nada. Edward jadeó con sus manos aún en su cabeza y abrió los ojos para ver la sonrisa de Roy, por lo que él intento imitar el gesto. Sin embargo, un segundo después, el pequeño cayó inconsciente y el Coronel lo sujetó y lo levantó cuidadosamente para correr hacia Hughes y salir de ahí ya que muchas miradas estaban sobre ellos.

"Llama a alguien para que venga por los ladrones. Hay que largarnos de aquí", le dijo a su mejor amigo quien solamente asintió y se dirigieron hacia donde estaba Gracia quien cargaba a una llorosa Elysia y cuidaba del pequeño zorro ya despierto.

Un hombre los observó todo el trayecto interesado, esbozando una sonrisa nada amigable mientras la multitud a su alrededor se preguntaba qué había pasado. Entonces se dio la media vuelta y desapareció.

Hughes observó a Roy por el retrovisor checar los signos vitales de Edward, y este dio un suspiro cuando estuvo seguro que el pequeño estaba bien.

"No tenemos que ir a un hospital, sólo necesita descansar"

Gracia volteó a verlo y lo miró con ojos preocupados, "¿Estás seguro? Eso fue…horrible por decir lo menos"

"Estoy seguro, Gracia", dijo con confiado, "Estará bien"

Hughes lo miró por el retrovisor un tanto ceñudo, pero Roy asintió, por lo que el Teniente Coronel decidió confiar en sus instintos y llevarlos a casa. Más le valía tener razón o el pequeño sufriría las consecuencias, pero Roy rara vez se equivocaba.

……………..


	10. Un Viaje Repentino

"**Un viaje repentino"**

De repente comenzó a escuchar voces…voces conocidas. Intentó abrir los ojos, pero éstos estaban pesados como rocas por alguna razón. No era como si hubiese intentado abrir uno, pero de todas maneras. El rubio decidió entonces solamente escuchar de qué hablaban ya que no podía hacer nada más.

"No estoy seguro… me dijo que no podía utilizar esa alquimia a menos que sintiese que su vida corría peligro", escuchó a Roy decir con una voz profunda y seria.

"No sé cómo logró correr de esa manera", Hughes dijo después con una voz de disculpa, "Debí ser más cuidadoso"

"No fue tu culpa y lo sabes"

Hughes simplemente asintió silenciosamente y echó una mirada al pequeño, pero un sonido llamó su atención. El zorrito había bostezado y ahora movía su cola mirando a su alrededor confundido.

"Hey pequeño", Hughes le saludó con una sonrisa, "¿Estás hambriento?"

Roy entonces alzó una ceja, "…¿Qué rayos le daremos de comida?"

"Pues carne o pollo debería estar bien", le aconsejó acomodando sus anteojos.

"…Debí haberle comprado un perro o algo más domestico"

"Pero fuiste débil", Maes le recordó mofándose, "Eres débil cuando algo se trata de Edward"

"Cierra la boca"

Hughes intentó acariciar al zorro, pero el animal se movió rápidamente y alzó su cola dejando claro que no le gustaba ser tocado, "Tienes razón. No parece domesticado"

"Genial"

"O quizá, no le gustan los adultos"

Ambos voltearon y vieron a Edward incorporado intentado arreglar su cabello antes de esbozar una sonrisa.

"No creo, debe estar poseído como el gato que tuve", Roy insistió observando como el zorro caminaba alrededor de la casa.

Edward sacudió la cabeza y se puso de pie para caminar hacia el animal. Se echó sobre sus rodillas y el zorro alzó la cola amenazantemente, "Hola", le dijo con una voz suave mirando los ojos del zorrito. Este dejó caer la cola, por lo que Ed lo tomó como una señal para tomarlo, "¿Lo ves? Le gusto"

Sin embargo, el pequeño animal de repente rasguñó al chico en la cara y Edward brincó de dolor dejando caer al zorro. Roy hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no reírse, pero Hughes no pudo ya que echó una risilla.

"Está bien, quizá si está poseído", el rubio dijo sobándose la herida.

"Entonces tienes mucho trabajo que hacer con él", Roy le advirtió con una sonrisa de suficiencia como su manera de burlarse de él.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco y vio como el zorrito olía todos los rincones de la casa, no parecía muy feliz.

"Te sacamos de esa pequeña jaula, pequeño zorro desagradecido", el niño le dijo cuando notó que la herida en su cara comenzaba a sangrar un poco.

"Bueno, me retiro entonces", Hughes anunció poniéndose de pie, "Es bastante tarde y Gracia no apreciará que llegué más tarde"

Roy asintió y el Teniente Coronel dio unas palmaditas a la cabeza de Edward antes de retirarse. El chico observó al zorro por un momento mientras Roy se ponía de pie y abría un cajón donde mantenía guardado su botiquín de primeros auxilios. El hombre se acercó al rubio y le puso un poco de desinfectante para proteger la herida con una bandita.

"Creo que tenemos cosas de qué hablar", finalmente le dijo cerrando el botiquín.

Ed dio un suspiro en resignación y se acercó con Roy al sillón donde había estado acostado antes, "¿De qué?"

Roy le echó una mirada desaprobatoria, por lo que el pequeño sonrió nervioso y movió su mano indicándole que bromeaba. "Debes decirme que pasó"

El chico dejó caer la cabeza y desvió la mirada, "Realmente no lo sé…nunca había sentido algo como eso"

"No fue como…", Roy inició, pero no pudo completar la frase porque el rubio negó con la cabeza.

"No. Perdí el control de la transmutación y…", tragó saliva recordando como se había sentido, "Fue como si la transmutación hubiera tomado control sobre mi"

El hombre lo miró fijamente abriendo los ojos con sorpresa, pero entonces se llevó una mano al mentón, "¿Alguna vez habías intentado transmutar algo tan grande?"

"…Estuve encerrado en una laboratorio, ¿tú qué crees?", dijo con una voz un tanto amarga y entrecerrando los ojos.

"Sólo me aseguraba", le contestó él ignorando su humor, "Entonces, creo que tenemos un grave problema"

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron un poco más y se rascó la parte de atrás del cuello, "¿Tú…realmente lo crees?"

Roy asintió, pero esbozó una sonrisa, "Si, esto es serio pero estoy seguro que no es nada que no podamos resolver"

El niño lo miró fijamente por un momento, pero entonces imitó la sonrisa y asintió. Si, confiaba en él.

"Por ahora deberías hacerte cargo de _eso_", le advirtió apuntando con un dedo al zorro que ahora tiraba algunos libros de la estantería.

Edward gruñó y se apresuró a agarrar al animal e intentó inmovilizar sus patas, "Tranquilízate, no te lastimaré"

"Deberías ponerle un nombre por cierto"

El pequeño puso un dedo en su mentón y lo pensó por algunos segundos, "¿Qué tal Fuch?"

Roy alzó una ceja, "¿Fuch?...¿Significa algo al menos?"

Edward se encogió de hombros y acarició al zorro, "¿Te gusta?". El animal movió su cola, por lo que lo tomó como un sí.

Roy dio un suspiro y se puso de pie para dirigirse a la cocina, "Cenemos algo, tenemos que ir a dormir o no podremos levantarnos mañana"

"¿Tienes algo para Fuch?"

"…Supongo"

……………….

El siguiente día, Edward estaba en los jardines del cuartel mirando al zorro quien le devolvía la mirada moviendo su cola. El pequeño entrecerró los ojos y alzó un dedo hacia el zorro.

"Sólo te haces el que no entiendes, ¿verdad? Pareciera que entiendes cada palabra que te digo"

Fuch movió su cabeza y bostezó, por lo que el rubio se acercó a él cuidadosamente sosteniendo un collar, pero el zorro alzó la cola de nuevo amenazadoramente y se detuvo.

"Vamos, si te comportas así te llevarán al bosque y no sobrevivirás", el niño le dijo casi implorantemente. Podía jurar que el zorro sonría con suficiencia burlándose de él, "Esta bien, lo haremos de la manera difícil entonces"

Edward dio un brinco intentando agarrar al animal, pero este se movió habilidosamente y lo evadió fácilmente. Fuch comenzó a correr y Ed lo siguió, pero por supuesto el zorro era mucho más rápido. Sin embargo, comenzó a correr más rápido cuando notó que Black Hayate había visto a Fuch y había comenzado a perseguirlo.

"¡No! ¡Black Hayate! ¡Detente!"

Roy sonrió divertido observando como Ed seguía a los dos animales en el jardín. Esto era por mucho mejor que firmar una pila de papeleo que descansaba en su escritorio esperando por él, aún cuando sabía que Riza se irritaría cuando se enterara…lo cual pasó pronto.

"Has cambiado"

El Coronel casi se cayó de su silla, pero hizo su mejor esfuerzo por mantenerse sereno y volteó a ver a la mujer que ahora veía a Edward por la ventana como él hacía un segundo atrás, "¿Disculpa?"

"Has cambiado desde el día que te fuiste a ese laboratorio"

Roy alzó una ceja, pero sonrió y volteó a ver al chico cruzándose de brazos, "Quizá"

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió de par en par y Hughes entró a la oficina con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, "¡Traigo grandes noticias!"

Tanto Roy como Riza voltearon a verlo expectantes, pero ambos se irritaron cuando Hughes dejó caer una fotografía de Elysia en el escritorio.

"¡Por fin me dijo papá!", el hombre dijo con una voz llena de emoción, pero sonrió nervioso ante la mirada peligrosa de Riza y tomó la foto, "Aguafiestas"

El Coronel se dio la vuelta de nuevo y vio como Edward intentaba sujetar a Fuch con sus brazos, pero el animal no pensaba darse por vencido. Linda mascota tenían ahora….De repente, notó que Maes estaba a su lado con una sonrisa mirando a Ed cuidadosamente.

"Tienes algo en mente, ¿no es así?"

Roy no dijo nada, en cambio, siguió mirando al niño, pero Riza miró a Hughes confundida por su comentario. Unos segundos después, el Coronel asintió.

"Estoy pensando llevar a Edward a la pequeña cabaña en medio del bosque del Este donde me quedé unas semanas después de la guerra en Ishbal…"

Hughes dio un respingo ya que no esperaba ese tipo de respuesta y miró a Riza cuyos ojos parecían más grandes de lo normal, "¿Por qué lo harías?"

"No aprenderá a controlar su alquimia solo leyendo libros y entrenar cerca de la ciudad podría ser muy peligroso si algo se sale de control…además, no quiero que nadie más sepa de él, sería muy riesgoso", Roy dijo tranquilamente, "Quiero que esté a salvo"

"Entiendo, señor", Riza comenzó echando una mirada a Hughes y luego al Coronel, "Pero si algo pasara, no podríamos comunicarnos con ustedes, eso sí sería peligroso"

Roy puso su mano en su mentón y de quedó pensativo mirando al rubio quien aparentemente había logrado ponerle el collar al zorro, pero se dio la vuelta en su silla y se puso de pie, "Es la única opción que tenemos, iré a pedir unas semanas de permiso"

"Espera un segundo", Hughes se apresuró a decir antes de que Roy pudiera pensar en correr fuera de la oficina, "Estoy de acuerdo con Riza, ¿qué pasará si algo sale mal?"

El Coronel tomó unos papeles sin ponerle mucha atención a la preocupación de Riza y Hughes, "Me comunicaré con ustedes cada dos días. Si no lo hago, tienen permiso para ir a buscarnos"

"Vamos Roy, déjate de idiototeses"

Los ojos oscuros de Roy se encontraron con los no muy felices de Hughes, pero se mantuvo sereno, "¿Cuál es el problema?"

"No debes tomar toda la responsabilidad, déjanos ayudarte", su amigo le dijo con una pizca de resentimiento en su voz, "Te estás involucrando demasiado con Ed y ni siquiera has decidido que pasará después con ustedes dos"

"No me estoy 'involucrando', sólo quiero ayudarlo. No hay necesidad de ser tan melodramático"

Hughes solo dio un suspiro y echó una mirada al pequeño que ahora era atacado por Fuch o algo así, "Sólo ten cuidado"

Roy esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia y asintió, "Siempre lo soy"

……………………….

Edward tomó la jaula de Fuch quien dormía ignorando el hecho de que iban a tener un largo viaje. Roy le sonrió y tomó el equipaje mientras ayudaba al pequeño a ponerse su mochila.

"Espero que el lugar sea tan bonito como dices o me subiré al siguiente tren de regreso a Central", el chico le advirtió bromeando por lo que Roy sonrió con suficiencia.

"Sabes que esa no es la principal razón por la que vamos. Sólo espero que la cabaña esté todavía abandonada o tendremos que usar árboles para transmutar una"

"Entonces", Edward dijo entrecerrando los ojos, "…¿Cocinarás? ¿Sabes cocinar al menos?

Roy puso los ojos en blanco y le quitó algunos mechones rubios que insistían en cubrir el rostro de Ed, "Si, sé cocinar, lo prometo"

"No comería nada cocinado por Roy de todas maneras"

El Coronel le echó una dura mirada a Hughes quien tenía una gran sonrisa burlándose de su mejor amigo. Edward murmuró algo acerca de estar preparado ya que había traído un recetario.

"Cuida de Roy, Edward-Kun, ¿de acuerdo?". El pequeño echó una risa y asintió alegre viendo como Roy miraba fijamente a Hughes dolido por sus palabras. "Y encuentren la manera de estar en contacto"

"Lo intentaré", Roy lo dijo no muy en serio, por lo que Hughes dio un suspiro, "Hawkeye, por favor asegúrese que mis subordinados no pierdan el tiempo mientras no estoy, tienen trabajo que hacer"

Riza sonrió y asintió, "Por supuesto, señor"

Roy imitó su gesto, "Cuídense, los veo en unas semanas"

"El tren está a punto de irse, deberían subir"

Ambos sacudieron sus manos y se apresuraron adentro del tren buscando asientos vacíos, lo cuales encontraron rápido. Roy guardó el equipaje en el compartimiento superior mientras Edward ponía la jaula de Fuch en el asiento cuidadosamente intentarlo no despertarlo.

"No entiendo por qué Fuch debe ir en una jaula", el pequeño se quejó echándole una mirada a Roy.

"No lo has entrenado todavía, considérate afortunado de que los haya podido convencer de traerlo aquí y no en el compartimiento de equipaje"

Ed dio un gruñido, pero Roy simplemente se relajó en su asiento ya que eran las 6 de la mañana y sus ojos luchaban por cerrarse; la noche anterior, Fuch había hecho un desastre con el cuarto de lavado llenándolo con agua y detergente. Sólo pudieron dormir 3 horas por esto.

"Tomaré una siesta", Edward anunció mientras se recostaba en el asiento, "Me despiertas cuando el desayuno esté listo"

Roy dio una risa, pero el rubio no lo notó ya que se había quedado dormido inmediatamente. El hombre recargó la cabeza en la ventana y cerró los ojos para descansar un poco ya que sentía como el sueño quería apoderarse por él hasta que el paisaje se volvió borroso…

Horas después, Roy se despertó agitado ya que no se había dado cuenta cuándo se había quedado dormido y se puso de pie en pánico ya que Edward no estaba en su asiento. Miró a su alrededor y dio un suspiro cuando vio al rubio caminando hacia el asiento con un panecillo en su mano.

"No hagas eso de nuevo"

El pequeño lo volteó a ver confundido mientras tomaba asiento, "Sólo fui al vagón de enseguida", le dijo antes de darle una mordida a su pan. "Tomé algo de dinero de tu cartera"

"…Pequeño ladrón"

Ed esbozó una amplia sonrisa y se concentró en disfrutar del snack ya que se levantó hambriento. Había comprado un pedazo de pollo para Fuch y le dio a Roy otro panecillo. El hombre lo tomó y asintió en agradecimiento.

"¿Cuánto dormí?", el pelinegro se preguntó a si mismo echando una mirada a la ventana para ver el sol. Seguramente eran alrededor de las 10 de la mañana.

Escuchó como Ed hablaba con Fuch mientras le daba el pedazo de pollo, el cual el animalito aceptó ya que estaba hambriento. Quizá ambos habían dormido más de lo debido.

"Mustang-San, ¿exactamente a dónde vamos?"

Roy dio un respingo ante la repentina pregunta y miró al chico quien acariciaba al zorro, "Ya te lo dijo, a una caballa en medio del bosque del Este"

Edward lo miró fijamente por un momento antes de desviar sus ojos hacia la ventana, "¿Por qué?"

El pelinegro alzó una ceja y tragó el pedazo de pan que tenía en la boca, "Creí que era obvio", le dijo acercándose a él para prevenir que nadie escuchase la conversación, "No puedes usar la alquimia en la ciudad, es demasiado peligroso"

El niño entrecerró los ojos, pero no de manera acusatoria. Más bien parecía analizar el posible escenario, "Pero…tu trabajo…tu vida"

Los ojos del Coronel, al contrario, se abrieron un poco sorprendido por el comentario, pero esbozó una sonrisa, "No te preocupes por eso. Ya me debían unas vacaciones de todas maneras"

Edward le devolvió la sonrisa y miró al zorro que seguía comiendo, "Sólo querías una excusa para salir de la oficina"

"…¿Es tan obvio?"

El rubio sonrió de oreja a oreja, pero tomó su mochila y sacó un paquete de cartas dejándolas sobre la mesa, "Juguemos póker"

"Nah, seguramente eres un tramposo"

"…¿Tramposo?", Ed repitió ofendido, pero luego sonrió con suficiencia, "Sólo te rehúsas porque eres pésimo"

Roy dio un respingo y dejó caer las manos sobre la mesa, "Juguemos entonces enano"

"¡¿A QUÍEN LLAMAS TAN ENANO QUE TE DAN GANAS DE PONERLE UN PIE ENCIMA?!"

El hombre sonrió con suficiencia divertido cuando el pequeño notó cuán fuerte había gritado y se había ruborizado, por lo que esperó hasta que este decidiera repartir las caras.

Edward dio un resoplido y le dio 5 cartas, "Bastardo"

"Sólo juega"

Una hora después, la cabeza de Roy estaba sobre la mesa con las manos sobre ella mientras el rubio reía. Había perdido _todos _los juegos y no tenía una explicación para que algo así ocurriese. El mocoso debía estar haciendo trampa, estaba seguro.

"Estoy aburrido, eres pésimo en esto"

El hombre alzó la mirada para ver al sonriente chico con sus ojos entrecerrados, "Como sea"

En ese momento, una pequeña niña se acercó a la mesa y miró fijamente a Edward por un momento lo que hizo que ambos la miraran confundidos.

"¿Podemos ayudarte, linda?", Roy le preguntó, pero los ojos de la niña estaban fijos en Ed de manera tan intensa que éste se ruborizó.

"¿Tienes novia?"

Edward casi cayó de su asiento mientras Roy hacia su mejor esfuerzo para no soltarse riendo, pero la pequeña niña se quedó ahí esperando por una respuesta la cual Roy asumió el chico no le daría.

"No, no tiene novia. ¿Te gusta?"

La mandíbula del rubio casi tocó el suelo y le echó una mirada incrédula, pero la niña asintió y éste se ruborizó hasta las orejas no capaz de articular palabra.

"Mi hermana mayor me dijo que tu le gustas también, por cierto", agregó apuntando hacia una hermosa mujer que veía a Roy con una suave sonrisa.

"Ya veo…vuelvo en un minuto. Puedes quedarte con él", el hombre le dijo mientras se ponía de pie y la pequeña tomaba si asiento dando una risita – que más bien parecía un chillido – ante la cara del chico.

"¿Puedes decirme tu nombre?"

Ed podía sentir como la temperatura de su cuerpo comenzaba a subir de nuevo al punto que estaba seguro que su rostro era de un tono rojo escarlata, "…E-Edward"

"¡Que lindo!", chilló emocionada poniendo los codos sobre la mesa y posando su mentón en sus manos, "No entiendo como un niño como tú no tiene novia. ¡Eres tan apuesto!"

El rubio estaba tan nervioso que temía que fuera a desmayarse…eso sería tan bueno…Ese bastardo lo había dejado solo, "…Yo…Yo.."

"Mi nombre es Madison"

"….Gusto en conocerte"

Roy entonces volvió y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza a la niña, "Deberías volver a tu asiento, estamos a punto de llegar a la parada"

Madison hizo un sonido de decepción y asintió brincando del asiento, "Espero verte de nuevo, Edward"

Él sólo agitó nervioso su mano y dio un suspiro cuando el tren comenzó a detenerse. No sabía exactamente por qué, pero eso lo había asustado de sobremanera.

"Eres una gallina"

"….Déjame en paz, ¡tengo 10 años!"

"¿Y?"

"No estoy interesado en niñas", gruñó cruzándose de brazos, "¿Por qué volviste tan rápido por cierto?". Roy evadió la mirada de Ed inmediatamente y murmuró algo que el niño no pudo entender, "¿Te dejó tan rápido?"

"…Por supuesto que no", le contestó alzando una ceja, "Yo…Yo…ya había salido con ella y no lo recordé…"

Edward puso los ojos en blanco y miró a Fuch quien lo miraba fijamente, "Sólo espera un poco más, ya casi llegamos"

Bueno, no tan pronto. Tres horas después, por fin caminaban a través del bosque hacia donde se suponía Roy decía que estaba la cabaña.

"Estoy seguro que estamos perdidos", Ed dijo intentando molestarlo y lográndolo.

"Sólo cierra la boca"

Edward entonces se detuvo abruptamente y Roy se acercó a él curioso, pero rápidamente notó lo que tenía al pequeño tan asombrado; frente a ellos, había una cascada con un pequeño lago rodeado de rocas y plantas, una hermosa vista, una vista que él ya había visto.

"Mira, la cabaña está ahí. Lo sabía"

Ed dio una risita, pero alzó ambas cejas cuando vio lo que sería su hogar por las siguientes semanas…una vieja y rota cabaña. "¿Estás seguro que esa eso? Se ve un poco peligrosa".

Roy no respondió, pero el pequeño notó que estaba dibujando algo. Lo entendió entonces cuando el hombre puso el papel en una pared de la cabaña y activó el círculo de transmutación dejando la choza como nueva.

"Yo pude haber hecho eso, ¿sabes?", Ed le recordó siguiéndolo dentro de la cabaña.

"No deberías usar alquimia todavía, recuérdalo por favor"

"…De acuerdo"

El niño finalmente dejó salir a Fuch de su jaula y el pequeño animal comenzó a explorar el lugar; estaba seguro que no huiría, no cuando aquí podía obtener toda la comida que quería.

"Desempacaremos después, por ahora vamos afuera para comenzar el entrenamiento"

Ed asintió y ambos salieron de la choza seguidos por Fuch quien se dejó caer en el pasto cerca de ellos para ver lo que hacían.

"Tendrás que poner en práctica todo lo que has leído", el pelinegro comenzó deteniéndose delante de una gran roca. "Intenta transmutar algo lo bastante grande lo más lento que puedas"

El rubio analizó la roca por un momento antes de acercarse a ella, "Bien, ahí voy"

"Lento, Edward, _lento_", el hombre le repitió. Realmente esperaba que Edward pudiera hacerlo.

Ed juntó sus manos y la transmutación inició, Roy por su parte se quedó observando todo a su lado; cualquier señal de dolor y tendría que detenerlo por la fuerza si era necesario.

Y, por supuesto, pasó. El rostro del niño se torció por un segundo cuando la enorme roca comenzaba a deformarse, por lo que tomó su brazo y detuvo todo abruptamente.

"¿Estás bien?", le preguntó arrodillándose frente a él. Edward estaba sudando y jadeando con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal como si estuviese asustado, "Edward, ¿estás bien?"

"..Lo-Lo sentí de nuevo", dijo con una voz vacía, pero intentó explicarse cuando notó que Roy lo miraba fijamente, "Esa sensación….algo apoderándose de mi…tratando de controlarme"

El Coronel abrió la boca para decir algo, pero inmediatamente la cerró. "Tómalo con calma, tendremos que investigar un poco más entonces. Encontraremos lo que te está pasando, ¿de acuerdo?"

Edward simplemente asintió, por lo que el pelinegro se puso de pie y posó una mano en su hombro dirigiéndolo a la cabaña. Roy esperaba que Ed pudiese practicar, pero al parecer tendrían que ir más lento de lo planeado. Fuch los siguió dentro de la cabaña moviendo su cola con gracia mientras Roy cerraba la puerta tras él.

……………..


End file.
